Au prix d'un rebond
by Titimaya
Summary: Henry n'est pas un grand sportif, mais il a une passion débordante pour un sport. Il va entraîner sa mère dans sa passion. Et comme il dit souvent "tant que l'arbitre n'a pas sifflé rien n'est figé ". AU. PAS DE MAGIE SQ
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas les autres sont justes en pauses elles reprendront à la fin de celle ci.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous encourage à laisser vos avis positifs ou négatifs..**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le gymnase est fort bruyant, et d'habitude je n'aime pas ce type d'ambiance, mais pour l'anniversaire de mon fils j'ai fais l'effort de l'emmener voir ce match qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Je ne suis pas du genre à rester confiner dans un endroit remplis de personnes qui braillent sans cesse après tels ou tels joueurs ou même après l'arbitre qui d'après certains ne fait pas son travail. Moi je suis plus sortie théâtre où je peux me laisser transporter par une pièce où un concert classique. Le genre où il n'y a que le son d'un violon ou d'un piano qui puisse me faire m'évader. Je garde en mémoire cette sensation de bien être pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin du match.

\- Aller ! mais non, y'a faute là ! Putain !

\- Henry ! Langage!

\- Pardon Man, mais y'a faute là.

\- Je pense que l'arbitre sait ce qu'il fait jeune homme, je te pris de rester poli.

\- Moui...

\- Henry...

Voyant le visage de mon fils renfrogné je reprends doucement.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi d'après toi il y a eu une faute?

\- Oui tu vois là la joueuse numéro 18 ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Elle avait le ballon et était prête à tirer au panier , la joueuse 24 de l'équipe adverse lui a tapé dans le bras, en aucun cas elle joue le ballon, donc il y a faute.. Tu comprends..

\- Hum.. Oui oui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... C'est pas grave.

\- Désolé mon chéri..

BIP

"Mesdames et Messieurs nous voici à la fin du deuxième quart temps, entre les Phoenix Mercury et les New York Liberty. Le score étant de 26 à 32 en faveur des New yorkaises mais le match n'est pas terminé. Nous allons profiter de ces quelques minutes pour procéder au tirage au sort. Rappel des règles pour ceux et celles qui ne les connaissent pas. Nous allons tirer au sort un billet en fonction d'une entrée, puis d'une rangée et d'un numéro de siège. À l'appel de votre numéro levez vous et rejoignez nous avec votre place au centre du terrain pour effectuer vos trois lancés francs. À l'issu des trois tirs et si vous en avez réussi au moins un vous repartez avec la somme de 1000$ et le droit de passer une journée entière avec l'équipe gagnante de ce soir. Nous rappelons que tout le monde peut jouer, bien évidemment les enfants devront être accompagnés de l'un de leur parent. Que la chance vous sourit les amis !

Il s'agit de l'entrée F, rangée 4 et numéro de siège 18. Que celui ou celle qui a le billet F418 nous fasse signe !"

\- Ouai !

\- Henry un peu de tenu voyons !

\- Mais maman j'ai gagné, c'est moi ! Oh je suis trop content..

\- Tu..tu as gagné?

"Ha nous voyons un jeune homme qui s'agite. Aller mon grand si c'est bien toi rejoins nous avec un de tes parents."

\- Aller viens maman dépêche toi! Ro j'ai gagné j'en reviens pas.

Je suis un peu déboussolée par le tirage au sort mais je suis mon fils jusqu'au centre du terrain, espérant passer un peu inaperçue.

\- Bonsoir mon garçon alors dis moi ton nom ?

\- Henry monsieur.

\- Super tu as quel âge Henry ?

\- 12 ans.

\- Ok, c'est ta maman qui arrive là.

\- Oui..oui..

\- Oh milles excuses Madame je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour le maire de la ville de Phoenix qui nous fait le plaisir d'être présente pour la finale de ce soir.

\- Hum.. Merci..

\- Donc Henry, tu vas te placer bien ici et tenter tes tirs, tu es prêts ?

\- Oui.

\- Madame Mills si vous voulez bien vous mettre à mes côtés.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je regarde mon fils l'œil aguerri et concentré sur son objectif, et je croise les doigts pour sa réussite. Il n'a jamais était vraiment très fort pour le sport. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas déçu.

Aie le premier tir passe à coté.. Le deuxième est trop fort. Je sens la déception poindre le bout de son nez. Dernier tir je ferme les yeux, je ne supporte pas de le voir échouer.

Cependant le brouhaha qui me parvient aux oreilles, et les cris de mon fils me réchauffent le coeur il a réussi.

\- Bravo Henry pour ce magnifique tir, tu viens de remporter 1000$ et le droit de passer la journée entière avec l'équipe gagnante de ce soir.

\- Merci.. Vraiment mais je..je peux dire quelques choses avant..

\- Bien entendu. Mesdames et messieurs je vous prie de faire un peu de silence pour ce jeune homme.

\- Voilà j'accepte de passer la journée avec mon équipe favorite qui je suis sûr vont rattraper leur retard et gagner cette finale..

"ouai bravo aller les Phoenix... "

\- Hum ouai aller les Phoenix. Dit il tout sourire.. Mais j'aimerais que l'argent soit directement reversé pour l'orphelinat.. Je pense qu'ils en ont plus besoin que moi.

" Bravo Henry ! bravo..."

\- C'est tout à ton honneur jeune homme, je te propose même d'aller donner ce chèque toi même avec ta joueuse favorite .

\- Ca serait super !

\- On applaudit tous très fort Henry pour sa générosité.. Madame le maire vous avez un fils vraiment incroyable.

\- Merci.

\- Le match va reprendre à vos parquets !

Nous sommes emmenés mon fils et moi même prêt du banc des joueuses de Phoenix pour assister à la fin du match, sûrement un privilège après avoir participer à ce tirage au sort. Henry est vraiment heureux il ne cesse de bouger comme une pile.

\- Henry, je suis très fière de ton geste.

\- Merci man, mais tu sais c'est normal, nous avons assez d'argent pour nous deux, j'ai juste pensé que d'autres enfants en auraient besoin.

\- Tu es vraiment généreux.

\- J'ai de qui tenir.. Me dit il tout sourire.

J'ai un enfant vraiment mature pour son âge. Il n'est pas matérialiste et préfère partager le peut qu'il a. Le sifflet est prêt à retentir quand une joueuse s'approche de nous avant de rentrer à nouveau sur le terrain.

\- Hey gamin, c'est vraiment classe ce que tu fais.

\- Je..je..m..erci.

\- A tout à l'heure !

\- Je...

\- Et bien mon fils tu as perdu ta langue?

\- C'est..c'est Emma..Emma Swan ma joueuse préférée.

\- Ha ! Cela explique tes joues roses et ta difficulté à parler.

\- Je..oui dit il en baissant la tête.

\- Henry, ne rougit pas c'est vraiment une jolie fille.

\- Man ! Dit il en me tapant le bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler et de me replonger dans le match aussi bien que possible.

Le sifflet final vient de retentir après deux quart temps supplémentaires qui ont mis mon fils à rudes épreuves , il peut enfin souffler et ne cesse de crier sa joie à la réussite des Phoenix Mercury qui remportent brillamment le match 68 à 42. Le gymnase est en ébullition et je dois dire que je ne peux m'empêcher de partager leur joie. Cette réussite va promulgué notre ville au delà de mes espérances. L'arbitre vient me voir et me demande gentiment si je peux en tant que maire remettre le trophée de la victoire , je ne peux refuser cette demande.

Les joueuses reviennent sur le terrain après avoir enfilée un jogging à l'effigie de leur club. Je procède tout d'abord à la remise des médailles des new yorkaises en les félicitant pour leur match. Puis je me positionne devant les Phoenix et prend le micro que l'arbitre me tend.

\- Hum.. Bonsoir Phoenix ! Je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous ce soir. Comme vous le savez sûrement je ne connais pas grand chose à ce sport mais pour l'anniversaire de mon fils je me devais de l'accompagner à ce match si important. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de la chance que j'ai de pouvoir remettre le trophée de la victoire à l'équipe des féminines de Phoenix qui représente brillamment notre ville. Veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement aux vainqueurs de ce soir les Phoenix Mercury !

Les applaudissements ne cessent d'augmenter, je m'approche donc de la capitaine de l'équipe qui n'est autre que Swan et lui tends le trophée.

\- Félicitation.

\- C'est vraiment un honneur madame le maire de recevoir cette coupe de vos mains. Me dit elle les yeux brillants et le sourire aux oreilles.

Je ne peux empêcher mes joues de chauffer aux compliments que je viens de recevoir.. Son regard vert est si.. Et ces mains si.. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe...

Apres cet échange bref, très court.. Mais surtout perturbant pour ma part, nous attendons Henry et moi même la sortie des vestiaires.. Je regarde ma montre et à minuit passé je n'ai qu'une hâte de me retrouver au fond de mon lit. Les joueuses sortent les unes après les autres félicitant mon fils pour son geste. Nous attendons encore un peu, Henry veut vraiment l'autographe de la capitaine. Cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur la jeune blonde, cheveux humides relevés en queue de cheval, apprêtée, d'un jean plus que serré, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste en cuir noir.

\- Hey gamin, tu es encore là.

\- Je..hum..je ..v..

\- Hey respire, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

\- Je..oui.

\- Miss Swan excusez le, il est intimidé par votre présence.

\- Ha bon, mais il faut pas gamin..

\- Vous savez, vous êtes un peu comme..son idole.

\- Man...

\- Qui y'a t'il jeune homme, n'est-ce pas cette jeune femme qui orne les murs de ta chambre?

\- Man...

Le comportement d'Henry fait rire la jeune femme. Elle ouvre son sac et en sort son maillot, puis griffonne ce qui doit être sa signature.

\- Tiens gamin, pour ton anniversaire..tu pourras te vanter à tes copains d'avoir un vrai maillot de NBA dédicacé.

\- Merci..

\- Pas de quoi, de toute façon on se revoit bientôt pour ta journée.

\- Oui.

\- A bientôt gamin.. Mme le maire.

\- A bientôt Miss Swan.

C'est des rêves pleins la tête qu Henry finit par s'endormir dans la voiture. Finalement je suis vraiment heureuse de la soirée que nous avons pu partager ensemble.

* * *

 **A bientot.**

 **Titi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous. Merci pour les follows et favorites..juste un peu déçue qu'il y est si peu de commentaires.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Deux jours, cela fait deux jours qu'Henry n'a pas quitté le maillot de sport de Miss Swan. Je commence alors à douter de son hygiène corporelle.

La tête affalée dans son bol de céréales je ne peux m'empêcher de le réprimander gentiment.

\- Henry, mon chéri tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait laver ce maillot. Sa propreté me paraît très douteuse au vue de l'odeur que tu dégages.

\- Mais non ! Tu comprends rien !

\- Henry !

\- Mais maman on ne peut pas le laver, c'est ce qu'il fait sa valeur. Il a était porté durant tout le match de la finale, et en plus il est dédicacé. Non... Définitivement non tu ne le laveras pas.

\- Très bien, je respecte cette chose immonde mais tu vas me le retirer de suite et aller prendre ta douche, tu vas finir par manquer ton bus.

\- Ok..

Il ne termine pas son petit déjeuner et court dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Au bruit du claquement de la porte, je sais que je l'ai un tantinet énervé. Mais après tout c'est moi qui commande non?

Je range rapidement la cuisine et me dirige à mon tour sous le filet d'eau chaude qui n'aura malheureusement encore une fois pas le temps de me détendre. J'ai une sainte horreur d'arriver en retard au travail, j'aime la ponctualité, mais il est vrai que le lundi matin je cours toujours pour arriver à l'heure à mes rendez vous.

Quinze minutes plus tard et un Henry dans le bus en direction de l'école, je suis bloquée sur l'autoroute et maugrée de ne pas assurer mon rendez vous de la première heure. J'attrape mon téléphone et essaye de joindre ma secrétaire.

" - Bureau de madame le maire, Caroline à votre écoute, en quoi puis je vous aider? "

\- Bonjour Caroline, je vais être en retard, pourriez vous déplacer mon rendez vous de 8h à 12 h je vous prie.

"- Bien entendu madame Mills, cela sera tout? "

\- Oui merci.

"- Je vous en prie "

Je raccroche rapidement, il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse attraper par la police en train de téléphoner. Je tourne le bouton du volume afin d'écouter les informations du jour.

" ...revenons sur la victoire des Phoenix Mercury de vendredi soir. Un match marqué par la talentueuse Emma Swan âgée tout juste de 28 ans, qui à elle seule à comptabilisée un total de 29 points ce qui la classe juste derrière Maya Moore qui avait comptabilisée 30 points en tout juste 20 minutes lors des All Stars de cette année. C'est la star montante de la WNBA, espérons que son ascension continue dans cette lancée. Syrie l'état isla..."

J'appuie rapidement sur le bouton "CD" de mon poste afin de me sortir cette maudite Swan de la tête, et espère que Haydn m'apaisera. Je me laisse transporter pas cette symphonie et en oublie presque le kilomètre de bouchon annoncée à plusieurs reprises sur le panneau d'affichage.

Finalement après un accident et près de deux heures de retard j'arrive enfin au bureau à la hâte pour ne pas faire attendre mes prochains rendez vous.

\- Bonjour Caroline, je pensais ne jamais arriver ce matin, des appels?

\- Oui madame, monsieur Lossin à appelé pour annuler le rendez vous de ce matin, nous l'avons caler à samedi en 8.

\- Bien..

\- la salle du conseil est prête, j'ai pris la liberté d'installer le rétroprojecteur et vous ai préparé le dossier CHASING.

\- Très bien.

\- Du coup à l'exception de votre rendez vous de 8h que nous avons décalé à 12h, vous n'avez loupé aucun de vos engagements.

\- Parfait. Merci on se revoit après le conseil.

\- Bien madame.

Presque trois heures que nous planchons sur ce dossier sensible, et aucun résultat, aucunes solutions ne vient aboutir à cette demande, pourtant le dossier CHASING est un projet vraiment prometteur. Je décide d'ajourner à la semaine prochaine la réunion afin que chacun, puisse y repenser à tête reposée. Je sors de la salle, regarde ma montre, 12h20 ...décidément le lundi n'est pas vraiment mon jour de ponctualité.

À l'approche de mon bureau, la pancarte "partie déjeuner" trône fièrement sur le bureau de ma secrétaire. Je souris à l'idée qu'au moins une de nous deux aura l'estomac rempli aujourd'hui. La migraine viendra sûrement me tenir compagnie comme tout les lundis. Je pousse la porte entrouverte de mon bureau et tombe nez à nez avec une silhouette athlétique. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour se retourner et me faire face. J'avoue que là je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Mme Mills, veuillez excuser mon intrusion dans votre bureau, mais votre secrétaire m'a proposée de vous attendre à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci. Bonjour Miss Swan.

\- Bonjour Madame le maire.

Je fais le tour de mon bureau et m'installe lourdement sur ma chaise.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui oui bien sûr, juste un léger mal de tête.

\- Je..j'ai pensé que vous auriez sûrement un petit creux.

Non définitivement je ne l'avais pas vu venir et encore moins avec un casse croûte pour midi.

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous avez à me proposer?

\- Oh si vous saviez ...mais je vais me contenter de vous proposer une salade de poulet, et une part de tarte aux fraises.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le chauffage qui me donne cette bouffée de chaleur, ou simplement son regard émeraude qui me transporte bien plus loin que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- J'accepte...hum votre salade.

\- Bien.

Elle dépaquette le repas et me pose devant les yeux une sublime salade César. Est ce mon regard de loup affamé ou simplement le gargouillement de mon ventre qui l'a fait rire. Je ne sais pas mais celui ci pourrait définitivement remplacé Haydn dans ma voiture.

\- Merci Miss Swan, mais dites moi à part m'apporter à déjeuner que faites vous ici?

\- Nous avions rendez vous madame le maire à 12 h précisément, mais j'ai cru comprendre que votre réunion pouvait prendre plus de temps que prévue.

\- A Midi vous êtes sûr, je m'en serais souvenue.

\- Le rendez vous à était prit au nom de Martinez, mon agent.

\- Ha..

\- Oui, je voulais que l'on trouve une date pour l'orphelinat si vous êtes toujours d'accord bien entendu.

\- Oh.. Vous devriez savoir Miss Swan que je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde madame..

Mon dieu je vais fondre littéralement sur cette chaise. Qu'on m'apporte un sceau d'eau glacée. Je veux faire le challenge Ice Bucket ! Mon dieu Regina reprend toi, on dirait une gamine de quinze ans qui découvre les joies de la puberté.

\- Hum..

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?

\- Oui simplement la tête.

\- Vous êtes bien rouge, vous devez couver quelque chose.

\- Non tout va bien.. Alors dites moi quand cela vous arrange?

\- Je dirais samedi matin.

\- Ce samedi?

\- Oui, après je pars une semaine en stage de perfectionnement et à mon retour je passe mes examens donc cela va être tendu de se caler sur une autre date.

\- Je..j'ai un rendez vous samedi en 8 ..mais peux me libérer après.

\- Vous travaillez le samedi?

\- Malheureusement.

\- Dur pour la vie de famille.

\- Je n'ai qu'Henry ..et puis il comprend très bien que je ne m'amuse pas. Ça doit être pareil pour vous avec vos déplacements et vos matchs à répétions.

\- Oh non, moi je suis libre comme l'air.

À cette information, mon coeur rate un battement...pourquoi? Heureusement le téléphone retentit. Je décroche..elle comprend alors que cela sonnera la fin de notre rendez vous. Elle me sourit.. Je pose la main sur le combiné.

\- Merci encore Miss Swan pour le déjeuner.

\- Avec plaisir..mais s'il vous plaît appelez moi Emma.

\- Bien..au revoir Miss...Emma.

\- Au revoir Madame le maire.. Me dit elle dans un magnifique sourire.

Comme un effet de boomerang, le sang tape dans mes tempes à un rythme effréné. Je viens de comprendre, je suis tombée pour elle, et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

* * *

 **A ma tres vite pour la suite**.

 **Titi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et désolé pour le retard mais entre le boulot , ma femme et deux loulous de six mois en pleins perçage de quenottes, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de publier. Toutes mes excuses.**

* * *

Heureusement pour moi la journée à était bien finis de ranger la cuisine et monte embrasser Henry qui pour mon plus grand bonheur c'est endormi le nez dans son livre.

J'ai un petit garçon tellement adorable que je me perds pendant plusieurs minutes à contempler son visage Angélique qui peut à peut commence à se façonner en visage plus mature.

Je l'embrasse et remonte un peu la couverture puis redescends dans mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur.

Je sais que j'ai promis à mon fils de ne pas ramener du travail à la maison, mais quand il dort il ne le voit pas.

Je regarde ma boite mail..il est 22 h et j'ai déjà une quinzaine de mail à traiter pour demain. Que la soirée va être longue. Je me lève et me rapproche d'une petite desserte en bois massif et attrape une carafe remplie d'un liquide ambrée que je m'empresse de vider dans un verre. Accompagnée pour la soirée je me réinstalle sur ma chaise et me masse un peu les tempes. Aller Régina courage. L'amertume du liquide me brûle l'oesophage et durant quelques secondes j'oublies tout ce qui m'entoure. Le travail me prend une bonne partie de la nuit, et je commence à tomber de fatigue. Cependant un dernier mail reste à traiter. Sans prêter gare je l'ouvre et commence à le lire.

" Mme le maire,

,Votre fils Henry étant le grand gagnant d'une journée complète avec l'équipe des Phoenix Mercury, veuillez trouver en pièce jointe les documents nécessaires à la création de son badge.

Merci de nous renvoyer le tout complété et signé.

Amicalement Jones Waters

 _Manager des Phoenix Mercury "_

Je suppose que cela peut attendre demain, je me lève et rejoins mon lit.

Finalement la nuit à était courte et c'est un Henry tout paniqué qui rentre dans ma chambre.

\- ´tin maman tu as vu l'heure qu'il est tu m'as pas levé, fais chier je vais être à la bourre.

\- langage jeune homme. Dis je d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Man ? Tout vas bien?

\- Hum, juste un mal de tête. C'est rien.. Et à l'avenir mets ton réveil si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

\- excuse moi Man.. Dit il tout en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front. T'es brûlante.

\- Mais non c'est rien file t'habiller et ne rates pas ton bus.

\- yep Man à ce soir.

\- à ce soir mon chéri.

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est entré. Je me lève et m'assois au bord du lit ma tête dandine. Je me fais la promesse de ne plus boire de whisky en semaine. Je finis par me lever , me prépare et quitte à mon tour mon domicile.

La matinée est longue et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Alors que je me lève pour demander une aspirine à Caroline tout chancèle autour de moi et le noir finit par l'emporter.

...

J'entends des gens parler au loin, des BIPs et cette odeur de javel qui me donne envie de vomir. J'essaie par tout les moyens d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux que me concentrer sur les voix pour essayer de distinguer la conversation.

\- ...tiens gamin.

\- merci Emma.

Emma, Emma , mais qui est cette personne avec mon fils et où suis je bon sang. Je me débats comme je peux pour sortir de cet endroit j'entends les BIPs se rapprocher et s'accélérer, je peux le faire..

\- Emma qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Je..je crois qu'elle se réveille va chercher le médecin.

\- oui j'y..j'y vais.

J'entends mon prénom et surtout une main brûlante qui m'attire d'avantage. La chaleur s'insinue peu à peu en moi..

\- Aller Regina, réveillez vous..

Finalement mes paupières papillonnent et il me faut quelques minutes pour apprivoiser l'endroit où je me trouve. Sa main toujours dans la mienne je finis par tomber sur un regard vert chaud et brillant.

\- Hey..bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Je..miss Swan?

\- Oui madame le maire ... Comment vous sentez vous?

\- Je..ou suis je?

\- A l'hôpital ! répond une voix plus grave, qui met fin à cet échange le froid m'assaille à nouveau les entrailles. La blonde c'est reculée d'un pas comme prise sur le fait.

\- L'hôpital ! Mais je.. Henry dis je en apercevant mon fils derrière cette montagne en blouse blanche. Il accourt vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

\- ça va maman?

\- Je suppose que oui mon chéri.

\- Hum désolé de couper vos retrouvailles mais j'aimerais vous ausculter. Madame si vous voulez bien quitter la chambre je vous prie.

\- Oui oui de toute façon je dois y aller..hum au revoir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle quitte la chambre aussi vite que l'éclair.

\- Bon madame Mills je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemin, vous devez vous reposez vous êtes en surmenage.

\- Docteur ?

\- Docteur Whales.

\- Hum docteur Whales sachez que j'ai des obligations, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer.

\- Vous allez devoir le prendre, votre corps et surtout votre esprit a besoin de repos.

\- passez moi les papiers de sortie je vous prie.

\- Madame le maire vous ne comprenez pas. À ce rythme la ce n'est pas à cet étage que vous reviendrez mais au sous sol !

\- je..

\- écoutez, vous êtes arrivés ici avec prêt de 41 ° degrés de fièvre, votre corps et surtout votre cerveau étaient en ébullition,vous avez dormis deux jours entiers.

\- Deux jours...

\- Oui donc je vous conseille de vous reposez, nous allons vous garder en observation un jour de plus et si demain tout va bien vous serez autorisé à rentrer chez vous.

\- D'accord dis je peu sur de moi..

Le médecin m'ausculte, griffonne sur son calepin et quitte ma chambre .Henry rentre à nouveau.

\- Henry..

\- Maman tu te sens mieux, dit il en grimpant à mes côtés sur le lit.

\- oui Henry ça va.. Mais dis moi comment as tu fais pendant ces deux jours et pour l'école..

\- Whaouh tout doux. Emma est venu me chercher à l'école, et est restée pendant les deux jours avec moi.

\- Em..miss Swan est venue..je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Ben à priori elle a vu aux infos que tu avais étais transportée d'urgence et du coup ben elle est venue.

\- Aux infos?

\- oh oui regarde ça passe en boucle depuis deux jours.

Il attrape la télécommande et allume la chaîne des infos continues..

"... Actualités dans notre ville..nous venons d'apprendre il y a quelques secondes à peine que le maire Régina Mills toujours hospitalisée au Mémorial Hospital vient de reprendre conscience après deux jours de coma. Nous retrouvons notre envoyé spécial sur place...

\- Oui bonjour Madeline, je me trouve actuellement devant le Mémorial Hospital, où il y a quelques minutes nous avons pu apercevoir la capitaine des Phoenix Mercury Emma Swan sortir d'ici.

\- Emma, comment va madame le maire?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Répond la blonde un peu amer.

\- On vous a vus avec son fils il y a deux jours et vous sortez à peine de l'hôpital donnez nous de ces nouvelles.

\- foutez moi la paix dit elle avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

\- comme vous avez pu le constater nous n'avons rien pu tirer de notre championne, nous savons juste de source sûre qu'elle est dans un état stable et non préoccupant. A vous les studios.

\- merci James.. Nous reviendrons dans la journée sur cette information.. New York après les intempéries de la semaine..."

\- je ne me savais pas aussi médiatique.

\- tu es le maire de la ville maman, bien sûr que tu es médiatique.

\- pas autant que ton idole à ce que je vois.. Lui dis je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux...

\- Man...

Finalement la journée se passe bien et je suis autorisée dès le lendemain à rejoindre mon domicile. La sortie de l'hôpital c'est faite sous des flashs et des projecteurs et j'ai dû me résigner à leur faire part de mon état.

\- Madame le maire, madame le maire...

\- Hum bonjour, pour remettre les choses à plat après tout ce que j'ai pu voir, dans les journaux ou les magasines à scandales,je n'ai pas étais dans le coma durant ces deux jours... Et pitié arrêtez d'écrire sur des sujets que vous ne maîtrisez pas, je ne suis pas adeptes des spéculations et je tiens à vous faire savoir que mes avocats feront le nécessaire pour rétablir la vérité à mon sujet..

Emma qui depuis trois jours n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, jette rageusement la télécommande après le discours du maire. À quoi s'attendait elle sé fallait qu'elle s'aère l'esprit elle attrape ses clés et pars en courant en direction du parc.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, depuis la finale je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Cette femme qui jusqu'à présent ne représentait rien pour moi que le maire de la ville.. Je cours encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement je dois me la sortir de la tête. Trois jours que je n'ai pas dormi. Il est vrai que je me suis sûrement fait des films.. C'est sur qu'est ce que je raconte ! Pourquoi je suis restée près d'elle..je. - Arrr ... Putain ! Dis je avant de rencontrer le sable.

\- hey madame vous allez bien?

\- oui..merci dis je en me relevant tant bien que mal.

\- Hey mais vous êtes Emma Swan là capitaine des Phoenix Mercury !

\- Oui..

\- Je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr. Dis je avant de le lui faire et de laisser partir le jeune homme.

C'est en boitant que je rentre difficilement chez moi.. Sous la douche et toujours perdue dans mes pensées l'eau brûlante commence à me détendre.. Je ressasse ces trois derniers jours.. Il est temps pour moi d'avancer. Demain est samedi, le samedi... Apres ce qu'elle a vécu je ne pense pas la retrouver à l'orphelinat..

* * *

 **A très vite.**

 **T.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous.. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon chapitre..je vous laisse seuls juges..**

* * *

Quand le réveil sonne, je prends conscience du jour qu'on est. Samedi, premier jour du week-end pour certains, dernier jour de travail pour d'autre avant un repos bien mérité. Je m'extirpe de mes draps brûlants pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Cette nuit je n'ai pas bien dormi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est le fait qu'aujourd'hui je vais à l'orphelinat ou si c'est mon genou qui ne cesse de me lancer depuis ma chute. L'eau détend mes muscles peu à peu, la douleur s'estompe pour le moment.

Je finis de me préparer un jean et un pull col en V de couleur sombre, je me dépêche pour ne pas être en retard. L'orphelinat ne se trouvant qu'à quelques pâtés de maison je décide d'y aller à pied, et ne mettra qu'une vingtaine de minute pour y arriver.

Au même moment de l'autre côté de Phoenix.

\- Henry si tu ne te dépêches pas on ne va jamais y être pour 9h00.

\- J'arrive !

Le jeune homme finit par descendre les marches quatre à quatre rejoignant sa mère dans la cuisine pour engloutir un petit déjeuner.

\- Mon dieu mais où est passé mon fils.

\- Oh ça va..

\- Non mais je rêve, tu t'es coiffé , porte une belle chemise et un pantalon du dimanche. Voudrais tu taper dans l'œil d'une belle demoiselle?

\- Non voyons maman... Dit il tout sourire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que miss Swan va tomber sous ton charme?

\- Ce n'est pas pour miss Swan.

\- Tiens donc et pour qui alors?

\- Hum.. À l'orphelinat il y a une fille Grace qui fait du bénévolat.

\- Et comment sais tu tout ça?

\- Elle vient chercher son frère le soir à l'école, tu sais Nicholas.

\- Donc ce petit manège de vouloir donner tes gains à l'orphelinat c'était juste pour faire craquer cette jeune fille.

\- Non c'était sincère, je ne savais pas qu'elle y travaillée. C'est elle l'autre jour qui m'a dit que c'était bien ce que j'avais fait, et..elle m'a fait un baiser sur la joue.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Dis je en riant.

\- Maman ne me fais pas honte.

\- Jamais mon grand...mais dis moi elle a qu'elle âge cette jeune fille.

\- hum.. 16 ans.

\- Henry ! tu n'as que 12 ans ..

\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge.

\- Je sais bien.. Aller on file..

\- Maman ..tu te sens bien?

\- oui ça va bien mieux et puis tu sais que je suis arrêtée pour plusieurs semaines.

\- Oui.

La mère et le fils prennent la direction du véhicule garé juste devant leur maison. Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivent devant une grande bâtisse imposante entourée de grille de fer qui monte extrêmement haut.

\- C'est un peu glauque comme endroit.

\- Tu sais Henry tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents, certes c'est glauque, mais c'est mieux que de se retrouver à la rue.

\- Mouai.. Dit il peu convaincu.

En sortant du véhicule, Régina remarque immédiatement les camions des chaînes de télévision, son estomac se tord un peu mais la main d'Henry l'a fait revenir à la réalité. Ils se dirigent tout les deux devant le grand portail et sonne pour se faire ouvrir.

\- Oui c'est pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour je suis Madame Mills, nous devions venir mon fils et moi même pour la remise du chèque gagné à la finale de Basket-ball.

\- Oh oui madame le maire j'arrive tout de suite.

Une petit femme brune comme sortie d'un autre temps finie par rejoindre l'entrée.

\- Bonjour Madame le maire, veuillez m'excuser j'aurais dû vous attendre dehors.

\- La journée est un peu fraîche pour attendre les gens dehors, et puis je pense que vous aviez mieux à faire.

\- Oh vous savez il y a tellement à faire que l'on ne remarque que la journée est passée que lorsque que la lune pointe son nez.

\- Je me doute. Dis je en approchant ma main de la femme une fois le portail ouvert. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour madame le maire, je suis Blanchard Mary-Margaret la directrice de l'orphelinat.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi et toi tu dois être Henry, le charmant jeune homme généreux.

\- C'est moi Madame. Dit il avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Suivez moi, Emma est arrivée il y a quelques minutes, elle aide Nicky à finir la mise en place.

\- Vous l'appelez par son prénom, vous la connaissez bien?

\- Henry voyons..

\- Non laissez le il est un peu curieux c'est de son âge. Oui je connais Emma depuis sa naissance..

\- Oh ! Alors c'est une orpheline!

\- Henry maintenant ça suffit !

Un peu gênée la jeune brune ne relève pas et fait entrer la mère et son fils, dans l'immense demeure. Le hall est assez large , un escalier sur sa droite une grande porte à gauche. Il est aussi rustre que l'extérieur, le froid assaille un peu les arrivants, ce que remarque immédiatement la directrice.

\- Hum je suis désolé nous n'avons plus de chauffage, depuis quelques jours.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait appel à un réparateur?

\- Nous attendions le don de votre fils, pour être honnête, les caisses de l'orphelinat sont un peu vides et l'argent que nous recevons de notre unique donateur n'est pas suffisant pour s'occuper des enfants et l'entretien de l'orphelinat qui nous coûte de plus en plus cher.

\- Miss Blanchard, pourquoi ne pas faire appel à la mairie pour des aides?

\- Nous l'avons fait Madame...

\- Oh! Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- C'est votre prédécesseur qui a refusé prétextant qu'un toit sur la tête était suffisant pour des reclus de la société.

\- Vous devriez refaire une demande je la ferais passer au conseil d'administration rapidement.

\- Nous aimerions mais au bout de trois refus notre demande est gelée pour les cinq années à venir.

\- Écoutez nous allons trouver une solution, en attendant veuillez m'excuser je vais passer un coup de fil.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je m' éloigne un peu.

\- Henry, suis moi nous allons rejoindre Emma et Nicky.

\- Ok.

La salle dans laquelle arrive Henry et la directrice a l'air tout de suite plus accueillante, des chaises sont disposées devant la petite estrade, des grandes fenêtres ornes l'immensité du mur et les faibles rayons du soleil réchauffent un peu l'atmosphère.

\- ..ouai la c'est pas trop mal..

\- Emma ?

La jeune blonde se retourne pour faire face à la directrice et la rejoint quand elle y remarque la présence du jeune homme.

\- Hey gamin comment tu vas?

\- ça va..

\- Cool, et ta mère?

\- Elle est au téléphone elle arrive.

\- Bien, t'es prêt à passer à la télé?

\- pas vraiment.

\- Faut pas t'inquiéter, tu n'as qu'à imaginer les journalistes tout nus..

Henry se met à rire en apposant sa main sur sa bouche comme pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Je doute que cela soit la bonne solution miss Swan.

La jeune blonde relève la tête pour tomber sur la maman du jeune homme, son coeur rate un battement. Mary Margaret connaissant bien Emma attrape Henry par la main et lui fait signe de la suivre pour une petite présentation de l'orphelinat et de ses habitants.

\- A moins que vous en ayez une autre avouez que c'est pas trop mal pour ne pas stresser.

\- J'avoues, mais ne le répétez pas, je nierais tout en bloc. Dis je avant de sourire à mon tour.

\- Comment allez vous Madame le maire?

\- Je vais bien..d'ailleurs je..je voulais vous remercier pour les deux jours.. Vous n'auriez pas dû rester à mon chevet.

\- Je sais mais à preuve du contraire, personne n'est venue vous voir à part ses véreux de paparrazzis, qui ont tout fait pour avoir un scoop.

\- Merci.

\- De rien..je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, vous êtes sorties quand?

\- Hier, mais vous devriez savoir que je ne manques pas à ma parole.

\- C'est ce que je vois..

\- Emma c'est l'heure !

\- hum. On arrive ! Mary Margaret est un peu soupe au lait, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

\- je vous suis.

La remise commence à l'extérieur avec une photo d'Henry en présence de la directrice. Le jeune homme lui transmet un énorme chèque en carton d'une valeur de 1000$ . Les flashs crépitent et finalement Henry sourit à tout va.

Tout le monde finit par rentrer pour l'interview qui va durer une dizaine de minutes.

Régina est restée en retrait avec Emma pour laisser Henry en grand héros du jour son heure de gloire.

Aujourd'hui et son jour, elle laisse donc son fils en profiter un maximum. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que Madame le maire commence à sentir le vertige pointer le bout de son nez. Emma doit le remarquer puisqu'elle finit par s'adresser à elle.

\- tout va bien madame le maire ?

\- oui… Oui je pense que ça va aller.

\- en êtes vous bien sûr?

\- Je..à vrai dire je commence à avoir très chaud.

\- c'est le monde présent dans la salle qui provoque cette sensation. Suivez moi.

La brune suit alors Emma sans demander son reste. Elle l'a conduit dans la cuisine où se trouve une vieille dame en train de cuisiner le repas du midi.

\- Granny, il te reste un peu de café ? Demande la blonde.

\- Bien sûr ma fille, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies ce breuvage.

\- Hum ce n'est pas pour moi.

La vieille femme se retourne pour voir l'accompagnatrice de la blonde.

\- Oh milles excuses Madame, je ne vous avez pas vue.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Hum, je dirais noir sans sucre.

\- C'est exact. Dis je dans un sourire.

\- Installez vous dans la véranda toutes les deux je vous prépare ça.

\- Venez.. Installez vous.

Je suis subjuguée par la beauté de ce jardin qui n'a rien à envier à l'ensemble de la bâtisse. Des fleurs, des arbustes et un potager.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique.

\- Je l'entretiens un maximum.

\- Vous vous investissez beaucoup pour cet orphelinat miss Swan.

\- Je ne pourrais faire autrement...c'est ici que j'ai passé le plus de temps.

\- vous..hum vous êtes..

\- Une orpheline oui.. Je n'aime pas trop en parler..pour faire court, quand une famille ne voulait plus de moi, je revenais ici.

\- Oh.. madame Blanchard à parlé d'un unique donateur.

A ces joues rouges je sais que je vise juste, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre cette magnifique blonde, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Démasquée.. Me dit elle en souriant.

\- Tenez je t'ai fais ton chocolat.

\- Merci Granny.

Alors que la vieille femme rejoint à nouveau sa cuisine, je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner.

\- Non miss Swan, vous buvez encore du chocolat au lait à votre âge?

\- Bien entendue, et j'en boirais autant que je le pourrais.

\- Vous êtes une grande enfant.

\- Et je l'assume totalement, comme je dis toujours mieux vaut être un enfant heureux qu'un vieux con aigri.

\- Miss Swan !

\- Veuillez excuser mon langage châtier madame le maire, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas reçu d'éducation. Dit elle dans un sourire.

\- Jouez vous sur le fait que vous êtes une orpheline, pour vous permettre autant de grossièreté.

\- Sauvé par votre fils qui arrive madame, je ne répondrais plus à vos questions pour aujourd'hui.

Henry rejoint les deux jeunes femmes attablées dans la véranda.

\- Alors mon chéri, tu es une star à présent?

\- Non ma'..

\- Tu veux boire un chocolat, il paraît qu'il est fameux. dis je en jetant un petit regard enjouée à la blonde.

\- Non, par contre Nicholas est là, on se demandait si miss Swan voulait bien jouer avec nous au Basket.

\- Heu, c'est que je n'ai pas mes affaires.

\- S'il vous plaît.. Ça serait vraiment un honneur.

\- Ok ok.. Aller gamin on y va.

Je me lève à leur suite et nous nous dirigeons près du potager où quelques minutes auparavant je n'avais pas fait attention au terrain de basket se situant derrière une nuée de buisson.

L'ensemble des habitants à rejoint la petite troupe sur le terrain, et les équipes se sont formées. Je m'installe sur le banc, profitant des rayons du soleil qui à l'approche de midi se font plus réchauffant. Je me délecte des rires des enfants et de la blonde définitivement dans son élément. Cependant une voix me sort de mes songes.

\- On a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, sans elle l'orphelinat aurait déjà fermé ces portes et tout ces enfants seraient à la rue.

\- Madame Blanchard, je me suis permise d'appeler un chauffagiste qui devrait passer en début d'après midi.

\- Oh..

\- Vous n'aurez rien à payer, tout est à mes frais.

\- Je..merci vraiment..

\- C'est normal, si j'avais su avant votre situation, je vous aurez aidé.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de le faire.

\- C'est avec plaisir.

\- Vous savez, elle a vraiment souffert, je suis heureuse de la voire aussi souriante.

Je ne réponds rien. Cette femme à la capacité de passer d'une conversation à une autre. Nous passons un long moment à regarder la blonde jouer avec les enfants. Entre éclats de rires et sourires, je me dis que la journée ne pouvait pas ce passer mieux.

* * *

 **Que dire? Reviews..**

 **T.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, pour ceux qui n'ont pas abandonnés. :)**

 **Je m'excuse du retard , mais entre les jumeaux maladou et mon opération il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.**

 **J'essaie de me rattraper avec ce tout petit chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Midi arrive et nous sommes conviés mon fils et moi même à partager le repas dans la salle commune.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien nous sommes, une cinquantaine sûrement. Le moment est convivial malgré la froideur du lieu. Mon fils se mêle avec son ami à une table située à l'autre bout de la mienne. A le voir parler et rigoler je me dis qu'il passe une bonne journée. Je ne peux que sourire à ce spectacle.

\- Il est heureux..

Je regarde vers la droite la personne qui vient de s'installer et qui s'adresse à moi ; Je sais d'avance qu'il s'agit de la blonde avant même de poser mes yeux sur elle.

\- Oui. Dis je dans un sourire.

\- Vous vous sentez bien Madame le maire?

\- Cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi miss Swan, je me porte comme un charme.

\- A qui le dites vous..

Nous sommes coupées par la directrice des lieux qui s'adressent aux jeunes habitants.

\- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence.

La salle se calme rapidement.

\- Bien, le programme de cette après midi Hum.. Le marché va concerner les filles âgées d ans. Je demanderais donc aux responsables de l'aile C de préparer les enfants. Pour les autres il y a deux activités auquel vous devez vous inscrire. Une activité littéraire, lecture pour les plus jeunes écriture pour les autres, et une activité sportive limitée à 20 places qui sera encadrée par Killian et Emma.

Le brouhaha reprend de plus belle.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, pour ceux qu'aucune activité n'intéresse vous participerez aux tâches ménagères et aiderez Granny à la préparation du goûter et du repas. Les inscriptions auront lieu dans le couloir Ouest vers 14h.. Bon appétit.

\- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde pour les tâches ménagères. Dis je doucement, mais peut être pas suffisamment puisque la blonde me reprend.

\- Ne pensez pas ça. Vous savez ça les responsabilisent et puis tout le monde n'est pas fan de sport ou de lecture.

\- Miss Swan, vous allez me faire croire que vous étiez la première le samedi après midi par un beau soleil à vous inscrire aux tâches ménagères.

\- Exactement … je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise avec le monde, j'étais plus du genre à rester dans mon coin. J'ai vraiment appréciée de passer des moments avec Granny.

\- Vous a t'elle appris la cuisine?

\- Je suis un véritable cordon bleu..Si à l'occasion vous voulez goûter..hum à ma cuisine je serais ravie de vous inviter..

Je n'ose pas répondre, il ne faut pas que je rentre dans son jeu. Je bifurque sur un sujet qui m'intéresse plus.

\- Qu'entend madame Blanchard par "le marché"?

\- C'est le jargon de l'orphelinat pour dire qu'il y a une visite.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.. Vous comparez les enfants à du simple bétail.

\- Nous non..c'est les familles. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tant que vous ne l'avez pas vécu. Dit elle un trémolo dans la voix.

A son regard je sais que je viens de toucher la corde sensible. Je ne relève pas et déguste avec ferveur le majestueux repas concoctée par là grand mère du centre. Je suis cependant sollicitée durant tout le repas à partager différentes discussions.

Au bout de trente minutes, une table complète de jeunes garçons se lèvent et c'est d'ailleurs là que je remarque mon fils.

\- Miss Swan?

\- Oui..

\- Où vont ils?

\- Oh..ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont de la ronde.

\- De la ronde?

\- Jargon..encore.. Me dit elle en souriant.. Il y a quatre rondes dans la journée. Une table différente à chaque fois. C'est eux qui sont en charge de lever la table, et de nettoyer la salle de restauration.

\- Toutes les tranches d'âges y participent?

\- Bien sûr..du moins des qu'ils savent marcher. Ça les ...

\- Responsabilisent. Repris je en lui coupant la parole ce qui ne me ressemble pas vraiment. Elle me répond d'un simple sourire.

Le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat est vraiment spécifique. J'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer un tel fonctionnement. Je souris à mon fils et à la horde de petits garçons qui s'approche de nous et nous demande gentiment si nous avons terminés le repas, ce par quoi nous répondons tous par l'affirmative.

Une fois la tâche terminée, Granny se rapproche de nous et nous sert ce liquide à l'amertume appréciable. Le café me chatouille les narines, je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Hey bien madame le maire, vous avez l'air d'apprécier le café.

\- J'avoue c'est un de mes péchés mignons j'adore le café.

14 heure sonne déjà et je pense qu'il est plus que temps que mon fils et moi même les laissions à leurs occupations. J'attrape Henry qui s'apprêtait à partir vers l'extérieur.

\- Henry, chéri, tu vas dire au revoir.

\- Quoi déjà ?!

\- Oui mon coeur, je pense qu'on ne va pas abuser de leur hospitalité.

\- Mais maman, c'est encore tôt.

\- Henry !

\- Dès qu'on commence à s'amuser tu gâches tout. Me lance t'il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Je ne suis pas la mère parfaite, je le sais, et mon fils à le dont de me le rappeler. Alors que je soupire, je sens sa présence dans mon dos. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment mais c'est un fait avéré. Elle à assisté à toute la scène. Je suis une femme de pouvoir, je ne peux pas la laisser penser que je suis une femme faible. Je dois me reprendre.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de partir si tôt… Je.. je veux dire, vous êtes la bienvenue.

\- Miss Swan ! j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici… Je suis froide distante, je ne veux pas qu'elle apprécie ma présence, je ne peux pas.. je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Oh..Hum.. Je pensais que vous appréciez cette journée.

\- Miss Swan, j'ai tenue ma parole, maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai du travail.

\- Du travail ! Vraiment , dois je vous rappeler que le docteur vous a demandé de vous reposer.

\- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et surtout pas d'une femme comme vous!

\- Comme moi … Vous ne me connaissez pas !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous connaitre !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, pourquoi je m'emporte. Du moins si je sais... Mon coeur bat à tout rompre.. Je me déteste..

\- Finalement les rumeurs étaient fondées, le maire de Phoenix est la plus grande garce que je connaisse. Je vais chercher votre fils restez ici !

Ces yeux verts, se sont transformés en deux torrents de colère, je l'ai blessé, je le sais, mais que voulez vous Régina Mills ne doit pas flancher surtout pas pour une femme..

..

Il ne me faut que trois minutes tout au plus pour trouver le jeune homme, qui c'est réfugié sur la balançoire. Je m'approche doucement de lui.

\- Hey Henry ..

\- Hey..

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hum Hum..

\- Ta mère t'attends.

\- Tu as de la chance toi.

\- Ha bon et pourquoi cela?

\- Tu as grandit ici c'est cool

\- Tu sais ça n'a pas toujours était comme ça ici.

\- Ha bon?

\- Ouai.. écoutes gamin, tu as la chance d'avoir un foyer, une mère qui t'aime…

\- Elle m'aime pas. Me coupe t'il.

\- Henry ne dis pas ça. C'est ta maman.

\- C'est pas ma mère.

\- Ha bon…

Nous sommes interrompue par la brune qui ne m'a pas écouté et qui m'a suivie jusqu'ici.

\- Henry mon chéri, cesse de dire à tout le monde que je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Une mère ça aime son enfant, ça passe du temps avec, ça lui fait plaisir… reprend le jeune homme.

\- Comment oses tu dire cela, je suis avec toi. Je t'ai amené à ce match de Basketball pour ton anniversaire.. Tu as rencontré Miss Swan. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus tu as tout ce que tu désires.

\- Je me fous de tout ce que tu peux m'offrir, je veux une mère et pas une pale copie .

Henry se lève et part en courant en direction de la voiture. La brune est là devant moi un air stoïque sur le visage. Je peux voir dans ces yeux les larmes se former. La lèvre tremblante elle s'adresse à moi.

\- Miss Swan.. Je..pour tout à l'heure..

C'est plus fort que moi, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit , et lui répond sèchement.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Madame le maire.

En grande diva que je ne suis pas je la laisse plantée là et part rejoindre le petit groupe de lutins qui m'attend pour l'activité sportive. Killian m'accueille avec le sourire.

* * *

 **A vos plumes.**

 **T.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde..du moins ce qui sont toujours là. Blabla habituel, désolé du retard mais au risque de me répéter entre la récupération de mon operation, le boulot les enfants et mon anniversaire (demain);) j'ai du mal à trouver du temps..mais je suis là..**

 **Le chapitre est beaucoup plus long mais j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de le couper en deux..alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

En colère, frustrée, je ne suis pas très à l'écoute des enfants lors de l'activité sportive. Moi qui est toujours le mot pour rire, je dois avouer que la je perds peu à peu mes moyens.. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne supporte plus les disputes des petits pour savoir qui a fait faute ou à qui doit revenir la balle.

Alors que Leon et Lila se disputent le ballon à coup de "c'est moi le prem's " je décide de couper court, et je dois avouer que je ne me reconnais pas quand je m'adresse à eux..

\- Vous en avez pas marre de vous chercher la merde vous deux ! Vous êtes frangins des jumeaux ! C'est quoi le problème ! J'en peux plus !

Le regard apeuré des enfants et surtout incompris de Killian me ramène tout droit à la réalité. La respiration saccadée, les joues rougies par la colère, je tente de m'excuser maladroitement au près du petit groupe complètement hagard à ma réaction plus que disproportionnée.. Je pose un genou à terre et tente de trouver les mots justes, doux, mais ma capacité à retranscrire ce que je ressens là tout de suite s'enfuit avec le reste de ma dignité.. Les enfants un par un reprennent la symphonie des larmes et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire finalement fait partit intégrante de ma personne, je prends la fuite.

Je quitte l'orphelinat sans même un au revoir à ma mère de coeur. Les larmes ravagent une à une mon visage troublant par la même occasion la fonction vitale de mes yeux. Je cours à en perdre haleine ravivant la douleur lancinante de mon genou, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je n'y arrive pas. Durant plusieurs heures je cours, les points de côtés m'assaillent, les courbatures menacent chacun de mes membres . Finalement à bout de force je finis par m'effondrer dans un râle douloureux mon genou a fini par lâcher.

...

Durant le trajet du retour, je dois avouer que l'atmosphère est à couper au couteau. Henry ne m'adresse aucun regard se perdant peu à peu au travers du paysage qui défile. Je cherche les mots qui apaiseront les tensions, mais chaque tentative est vouée à l'échec. J'ai 30 ans, je suis une femme de pouvoir qui écrase n'importe lequel de ces concurrents et je n'arrive pas à m'adresser à mon propre enfant de 12 ans. Soupirant je finis par nous conduire à la maison. Je n'ai même pas le temps de couper le contact que mon fils à déjà quitté l'habitacle, rejoignant rapidement sa chambre. Et alors que moi aussi je m'apprête à rentrer je me sens totalement désemparé. Sur le perron de mon domicile, je jette un coup d'œil à la chambre de mon enfant où les vitres battent déjà en rythme. Je finis par rentrer dans le vacarme assourdissant de la musique dite " électro" et me réfugie une fois débarrassée de ma veste et de mes chaussures à talon dans mon bureau un verre à la main.

Je ne suis pas du genre à étaler de ma personne. Je ne laisse jamais vraiment personne s'approcher de moi et je dois dire qu'en seulement deux fois Miss Swan m'a touchée bien plus que n'importe qui. Cette blonde impétueuse aux yeux océans , me perturbe au plus au point et me laisse un goût de remise en question. Le liquide ambré tournoi dans mon verre, et après une multitude de petites gorgées je finis par descendre d'une traite le fond de mon verre. Je le pose bruyamment sur mon bureau et ouvre mon ordinateur. C'est décidé, Miss Swan je veux tout savoir de vous et surtout je veux comprendre pourquoi à chaque fois que je croise vos émeraudes mon coeur et mon corps ne répondent plus de moi.

...

Les sirènes me ramènent à moi. J'ouvre les yeux de façon assez hésitante un masque sur mon visage, je ne me rends pas encore très bien compte de la situation. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année me rassurent immédiatement.

\- Melle Swan, ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer.

Et alors que je tente d'assimiler chacun de ces mots la douleur reprend de plus belle me faisant perdre connaissance à nouveau..

\- ...effectivement, nous devons juste attendre et nous ferons en fonction.

Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette phrase qui comme sortie de nulle part s'insinue dans mon cerveau. J'ouvre rapidement les yeux et tombe sur Marie-Margaret et mon coach.

\- Oh mon dieu Emma, j'ai eu si peur..

\- De quoi..de quoi tu parles Marie..?

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil à disparaître.

\- Disparaître?

\- Emma, quand l'hôpital m'a contacté, j'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête.

\- Je..désolé. Lui dis je sans vraiment comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Finalement c'est mon coach qui éclairci ma lanterne.

\- Emma, hum.. Il paraît que samedi tu es partie en trombe de l'orphelinat,sans raison apparente après soit disant être sortie de tes gongs devant les enfants. Durant ton "escapade" , il semblerait que tu te sois fracturé le ménisque. Durant l'opération, ils se sont également rendus compte de la rupture de tes croisés. En somme la saison est terminée pour toi.

\- Quoi ! Non c'est impossible, je..je ne peux pas...que fais tu de mon stage et mes examens..tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme si je ne peux pas jouer.

\- Tu tenteras à nouveau ta chance l'année prochaine..si tu te remets.

\- J'ai tout gâchée...

Mes larmes coulent et ni la présence de Marie, ni celle de mon coach me remonte le morale. Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur et me mur dans le silence le plus complet..j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

..

Nous sommes mercredi et j'accompagne mon fils qui me fait toujours la tête à sa journée au sein du club des Phoenix Mercury. Je dois dire que je suis aussi impatiente que lui même si l'un comme l'autre nous ne le montrons pas. Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour discuter avec Miss Swan, m'excuser surtout.. L'autre jour j'ai passé ma soirée à chercher des informations sur la blonde et je dois dire que j'ai appris énormément de chose sur elle, mais elle reste un mystère et j'ai ce besoin permanent de vouloir le découvrir. Je vais tout faire pour y arriver et cela va commencer par de plates excuses.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée du stade, sonnons et attendons patiemment qu'un des dirigeants nous ouvre.

\- Hey bonjour Henry ! madame, je suis le coach des filles. L'entraînement vient tout juste de débuter, allons les rejoindre.

Mon excitation commence à grandir, je vais enfin pouvoir me plonger dans ces yeux verts qui ne cessent de me hanter.

Nous approchons du terrain, et je déchante vite en ne remarquant pas la présence de ma blonde..enfin de Miss Swan.

\- Les filles s'il vous plaît.. Je vous demanderais une minute.

Tout le petit groupe se stoppe et se joint à nous.

\- Voilà donc Henry vient de nous rejoindre, aujourd'hui c'est sa journée, je veux qu'il ressorte d'ici des souvenirs pleins la tête.. Occupez vous en correctement..je vous le confie..

Alors que mon fils se fait entraîner par les jeunes femmes, il revient rapidement au près du coach qui est toujours à mes côtés.

\- Excusez moi monsieur, mais Emma elle est pas là.

Il s'agenouille devant mon garçon et lui parle tendrement.

\- Non bonhomme, la saison est finie pour Elle. Aller va t'amuser..

Mon fils repart aussi vite et s'intègre rapidement aux filles. Je me retourne à mon tour vers le coach, et ne peux m'empêcher de lui reposer la question.

\- Vous dites que Miss Swan à terminée sa saison ?

\- Exactement madame.

\- Mais..comment cela se fait il?

\- Excusez moi j'ai du travail..bonne journée.

Je reste plantée là sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Totalement perdue je m'installe sur le banc attendant que mon garçon passe la journée de ses rêves.

* * *

 **A bientot T.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous..merci pour vos petits mots pour mon annif ça m'a touché..un peu de lecture pour vous..surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer à donner votre avis...**

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

" _Cher journal, je sais c'est cliché mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'écrire, envie d'écrire ce que je ressens. Il y a quelques jours je me suis fâché avec ma maman, j'ai dis des mots qui ont dépassés ma pensé dans le seul but de la blesser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis en enfant gâté. Je sais que maman se saigne au travail au péril de sa santé. Je sais aussi que je devrais être plus reconnaissant de ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Aujourd'hui elle m'a accompagnée au centre d'entraînement des Phoenix Mercury et je dois dire que j'ai passé une journée de folie. Même si l'absence d'Emma à pesée un peu sur l'ambiance, les filles ont été super avec moi. J'ai appris pleins de techniques que je ne connaissais pas. Je me suis éclaté comme un petit fou. Mais tu vois cher journal, j'ai aussi remarqué l'air absent de maman. Cet air qu'elle arbore depuis samedi.. Je sais que c'est de ma faute a toujours dire qu'elle n'est pas ma maman, mais que veux tu je cherches toujours son attention et je suis un piètre comédien. J'ai tenté par moment de lui faire de grands signes pour lui montrer mes prouesses, et même si son sourire était présent il était complètement vide. Crois tu vraiment qu'elle m'en veuille autant?_ "

Je n'ai pas réussis à ne pas lire les confidences de mon fils couchées sur le papier. Endormi sur ce qui paraît être un journal intime, ces quelques lignes m'ont un peu soulagée sur l'amour que me porte mon petit garçon. Mais je suis sa mère,c'est moi qui doit m'inquiéter pour lui pas l'inverse. Je referme l'ouvrage, le pose sur sa table de chevet et embrasse tendrement le front de mon tout petit qui grandit trop vite.

\- Je t'aime mon coeur

Alors que je devrais moi aussi rejoindre ma couche, je suis attirée par la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il arrive à Miss Swan. Étant une personnalité reconnue dans notre ville je me doute que je n'aurais pas de difficulté à en savoir un peu plus. Je redescends dans mon bureau, et me dépêche de rallumer mon ordinateur. La recherche porte ses fruits car dès le premier lien je peux en savoir un peu plus. Je tombe sur un article avec pour photo une ambulance, ce qui ne me rassure pas le moindre du monde. Je me plonge rapidement dans les lignes du journaliste.

" ...hôpital...fin de carrière..bla-bla-bla..."

Les mots s'entrechoquent j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est au tour de miss Swan d'être hospitalisée...ça explique effectivement son absence des parquets pour les semaines à venir. Je pars finalement me coucher la tête pleine d'interrogations..

Ma nuit n'a pas été des plus douces, je n'ai pas vraiment réussie à trouver le sommeil. 6h du matin et après une douche bien chaude je descends dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner de mon garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends des pas précipités dans les escaliers et me dis que pour aujourd'hui ça ne sert à rien de le réprimander. J'attrape une assiette et dépose les pancakes chaud au centre de celle-ci.

\- Hum..maman ça sent trop bon.

\- Bonjour mon grand.

\- C'est en quel honneur?

\- J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir mon coeur.

\- C'est réussi !

\- dépêches toi de manger , je t'emmène à l'école ce matin.

Mon fils a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Après avoir finit son petit déjeuner, il remonte en trombe se changer. Je finis mon café et range ma cuisine avant que nous quittions notre domicile. Voulant rester raisonnable, je n'ai pas pris mon véhicule et c'est à pieds que nous nous rendons à l'école.

\- Ça va maman?

\- Oui mon chéri cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- C'est normal tu sais le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer.

\- Et c'est ce que je fais !

\- Ça va pas te fatiguer de m'accompagner à pied de surcroît?

Je stoppe mon avancée, m'agenouille devant mon fils et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Henry, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi, je te jurés que je me sens bien..ce n'est pas quelques minutes de marche qui vont me fatiguer.

\- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais bien..il ne m'arrivera rien.

Il se jette dans mes bras et me serre de toutes ces forces.

\- Je t'aime maman, je suis désolé pour toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites à l'orphelinat.

\- Je t'aime mon chéri. Je m'excuse de mettre emportée.

Apres cette accolade plus que nécessaire pour mon fils comme pour moi, nous reprenons notre marche sans un mot. Je finis par le laisser à son école et prends la direction de l'hôpital. Henry n'est pas la seule personne à qui je dois faire des excuses.

Les trente-six minutes de marche m'ont un peu essoufflée. En pénétrant dans l'hôpital je prends immédiatement la direction de la cafétéria et commande un cafe noir et un chocolat chaud à la cannelle sous les yeux un peu ahuris de la serveuse. Je m'approche de l'accueil mes breuvages bien en main.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais connaître la chambre de Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Vous êtes de la famille?

\- Non ! Je suis le maire de cette ville madame...je regarde sur son badge...French..

\- Oh veuillez m'excuser mais seul la famille est autorisée à voir la patiente.

\- Appelez moi le directeur.

\- Madame, ce sont les règles de l'hôpital.

\- Écoutez moi bien ! Je suis le maire de cette ville, autrement dit je peux décider si oui ou non vous êtes nécessaire au service public!

\- Chambre 345

\- Merci..dis je dans un sourire franc.

Bon je sais que je ne devrais pas user de mon autorité de la sorte, mais j'ai ce besoin viscérale de voir Emma..hum Miss Swan.. J'arrive au troisième étage et regarde les panneaux pour me guider dans ces immenses couloirs..Traumatologie, je pense déjà être dans le bon service, mais impossible de trouver le numéro de la chambre. Je m'approche du petit accueil où une aide soignante je suppose est un peu occupée.

\- Hum..bonjour madame, je cherche la chambre de Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Deux minutes, je termine et je suis à vous.

\- Bien...

Le temps me paraît long mais je peux bien attendre deux minutes. Mon coeur commence à battre rapidement, mon cerveau se pose énormément de questions..je sens la chaleur me gagner le visage...heureusement l'aide soignante me ramène les pieds sur terre.

\- A nous.. Vous vouliez voir Mademoiselle Swan.

\- C'est exacte.

\- Il faut que j'accède à la liste des personnes autorisées à la voir...un petit instant..

Elle pianote sur son ordinateur à la recherche de la fameuse Swan est vraiment en chasse gardée ici.

\- Votre nom je vous prie?

\- Mills... Régina Mills.

\- Mills comme dans madame le maire ?

Je ne peux que sourire à cette question enfantine.

\- C'est exacte..

\- Hum.. Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste..mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas un de ces paparrazzis à toujours fouiner partout pour avoir le moindre scoop des stars.

\- Il va de soit.

\- Je vais vous y rajouter et vous conduire jusqu'au SAS de sécurité.

\- Au SAS de sécurité.

\- Oui c'est un SAS qui permet d'accéder à l'aile protégée...pour les gens connus.

\- Oh..

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez peut être pas mais vous étiez vous aussi dans une aile sous protection au premier étage il y a quelques jours.

\- A vrai dire je ne me souviens plus exactement où j'étais..

\- Suivez moi

Je la suis sciemment et après avoir passée deux portes à l'aide d'un badge nous arrivons dans le fameux couloir où il ne doit pas y avoir plus de trois chambres.

\- Chambre au fond à droite. Pour sortir vous n'aurez qu'à sonner près de la porte vous avez un bouton, je viendrais vous ouvrir.

\- Merci..

Je souffle un bon coup et m'approche de la dite chambre. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et toque à la porte attendant patiemment une réponse de la blonde.

\- Entrer !

Je ne peux plus reculer et baisse la Poignée pour accéder à la chambre. Je tombe directement sur deux orbes océans qui me fendent le cœur tellement la tristesse est présente. A peine ai je refermée la porte qu'elle s'adresse à moi et pas de manière très amicale.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Hum..Bonjour à vous aussi Miss Swan... Je vous ai apporté un chocolat cannelle.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ! Dit elle plus fort pour être sûr que je l'entende même si la première fois j'avais très bien compris sa demande.

\- Je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles. Sachez que vous faites la une des tabloïdes.

\- Alors c'est ça vous êtes avides d'informations comme tout ces pourris de photographes ! Je suis sur un putain de lit d'hôpital à votre avis comment je vais !

Je ne relève pas et change radicalement de sujet..je ne veux pas l'énerver d'avantage. Je pose mon manteau au bord de la chaise et m'installe près d'elle. Un regain d'assurance me vient en aide.

\- Mon fils à passé son après midi avec votre équipe hier. Je dois avouer qu'il était déçu de ne pas vous voir..

\- Vous l'avez dit je fais la une !

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment adepte de ce genre de lecture. Mais je dois dire que votre coach n'a pas voulu me donner quelconque information à votre sujet..j'ai donc dû trouver par moi même.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que vous foutez là !

\- Cessez vos enfantillages Miss Swan.. Je viens m'excuser de mon comportement de samedi.

Je peux voir à son visage surpris qu'elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à des excuses de ma part.. Elle baigaie un peu avant de reprendre plus fermement.

\- Je..je..vous n'avez pas à vous excuser..

\- Je crois bien que si.. J'ai passé une excellente journée en votre présence..je..écoutez Emma je ne suis pas une adepte des relations sociales et je..je dois dire que lorsque je me sens dépassée je ne sais pas comment agir.

\- Dépassée vous une femme de poigne...laissez moi rire.

\- Dans mon travail je suis intransigeante je vous l'accorde. Je peux clore un contrat les yeux fermés..je peux mener d'une main de maitre plusieurs projets..J'ai de l'assurance et rien ne me résiste. Oui au travail je suis une femme forte et tenace, j'obtiens tout ce que je veux...mais ce n'est qu'au travail...que sur la scène publique.. Dans ..dans la vraie vie..je suis seule avec mon fils, je n'ai pas autant d'assurance qu'une jeune adolescente... Emma samedi j'ai eu peur...je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.. Vous..

Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, ne sachant plus quoi dire.. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire.. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme qui expose ces moindres problèmes...je ne suis pas faible..enfin si juste un petit peu..non je ne le suis pas c'est cette femme qui me rends toute...

\- Arrhh... J'en peux plus.. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne cesse de pensez à vous... Pourquoi ! J'en sais rien..si je sais mais...j'étais pas comme ça avant c'est de votre faute ! Tout est de votre faute Miss Swan ! Dis je les larmes aux yeux, les joues rosies par la colère qui c'est emparée de moi..d'ailleurs pourquoi suis je en colère...je ne me reconnais plus.. Essoufflée je finis par attraper mon manteau et me dirige vers la sortie.

\- Stop !

Comme figée sur place je ne bouge plus d'un iota. Toujours de dos je peux l'entendre soupirer et reprendre calmement.

\- Assaillez vous !

Je lui fais face et me dirige à nouveau vers la chaise. Je garde mon manteau bien en main juste au cas ou.

\- Je dois avouer que vous aussi vous me faites perdre le contrôle. Je sais que j'ai toujours étais plus ou moins une boule de nerfs..mais le basket m'a aidé à canaliser ce trop plein d'énergie. La première fois où je vous ai vu c'était à la télé.. Une assurance, une prestance, j'ai tout de suite vue en vous une femme courageuse, honorable et respectable. Vous faites de grandes choses pour la ville et je dois dire que je vous soutiens à 100%... Vous êtes un réel modèle pour les femmes de notre société.. Vous faites des choses concrètes..moi je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville. Je ne suis qu'une joueuse de basket..du moins je l'étais..je ne fais pas de grande chose, je n'apporte rien à la société. Je vous admire madame le maire..peut être plus que je ne le devrais.. Quand vous êtes venue sur le parquet..que vous m'avez remis le trophée entre les mains...je..j'étais dans un autre monde...je ne sais pas pourquoi..je ne sais pas comment...mais je ne cesse de pensez à vous. Samedi j'ai appréciée chaque minute en votre présence et je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivées à lever la voix..à se disputer comme deux vieilles amies...je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas compris le "je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une femme comme vous".. Je me suis emportée...vous aussi.. Vous êtes partis finalement..je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver un semblant de concentration après votre départ et j'ai..j'ai levée la voix sur les gamins..ça ne m'était jamais arrivée auparavant..j'ai appris à être patiente.. Quand j'ai vu le regard des gosses..je me suis détestée.. J'avais le même regard quand on m'engeulé dans les familles d'accueil.. Je..je me suis sentie tel un monstre qui ne demandait qu'à crier..alors j'ai couru..j'ai couru jusqu'à oublier cette journée. J'ai tellement couru que j'en avais même oublié la douleur de mon genou..celle qui me disait Emma ne force pas...je suis tombée d'épuisement..mon genou c'est fracturée, ma carrière est foutu..

\- Je suis désolé.. Tout est de ma faute..dis je avant de me lever les larmes aux yeux et de quitter la chambre..cette fois ci aucune voix ne me retient.

* * *

 **A très vite.**

 **T.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou mes loulous ;) comment allez vous ? Je vous propose un brin de lecture. Bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont et courage aux autres comme moi..**

* * *

Enfin je quitte cette chambre aseptisée, je commençais à tourner en bourrique. Cinq longs jours depuis mon petit accident. Je finis de me préparer avant d'entendre frapper à la porte.

\- Oui.

\- Hey..comment vas tu ma chérie?

\- Ça va...Que fais tu ici Mary?

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'aide .

\- Mouai..

\- J'ai réfléchi..tu pourrais peut être passer quelques jours à l'orphelinat?

\- Je te remercie mais je préfère rester chez moi.

\- Mais Emma, tu as des escaliers chez toi je doutes que tu y arrives.

\- Tout comme à l'orphelinat dois je te rappeler que les chambres sont à l'étage. Dis je en souriant.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison..

\- Bien entendu...en attendant peux tu me porter mon sac s'il te plait.

Apres un sourire échangé, je me diriges enfin vers la sortie. Munie d'une énorme attelle qui me prend les 3/4 de la jambe et de béquilles j'avance tant bien que mal en me rappelant les recommandations du doc.." Marcher doucement, ne pas forcer, ne pas courir, ne pas porter de poids bla-bla-bla ". Je remercie le staff hospitalier et gagne la voiture de Mary.

J'attendais ce bruit avec impatience, celui de la clé qui tourne dans la serrure. L'ouverture de ma porte d'entrée et enfin l'odeur des huiles essentielles. Je respire un grand coup je suis enfin chez moi.

\- Veux tu que je te prépares de quoi manger?

\- Non je te remercie.

\- Emma..tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Tu sais que tu es une mère formidable mais tes enfants sont à l'orphelinat et ils ont besoin de toi. Je te promets que si j'ai besoin de je t'appelles...ok?

\- Tu seras toujours mon enfant Emma.

\- Je sais..

Je la prends dans mes bras et la remercie. Il est vrai qu'elle reste la seule figure maternelle qui est vraiment compté pour moi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'être seule, de faire le point sur ma vie, de voir ou j'en suis. Apres un dernier bisou elle quitte mon appartement. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon salon, la grande baie vitrée amenant une lumière chaleureuse me rassure,je finis par m'affaler sur le canapé.

...

Le moral en berne, cela fait deux jours que je broie du noir, même si devant mon fils j'essaie par tout les moyens de faire bonne figure, je suis complètement brisée. Je me rends compte du monstre que je suis, et me rappelles enfin pourquoi je n'ai plus eu aucune relation depuis le père d'Henry. J'essaie de me concentrer au maximum sur mon petit garçon, mais il est vrai que lorsque celui ci est à l'école, je finis par tourner en rond. Oubliant fermement les recommandations du médecin sur ma santé, je fixe l'heure et remarque qu'il est à peine 9h. Je me prépare à la hâte et grimpe dans ma voiture afin de retourner au travail.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me gare devant la grande bâtisse municipale et d'un pas décidé pénètre dans ces lieux qui m'ont tant manqué. La mélodie de mes talons me rassure à nouveau et je semble récupérer en quelques secondes seulement la prestance de la femme que je suis. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je monte les marches une à une avant d'arriver dans le couloir qui me mènera à mon fidèle ami: le travail.

Au regard de ma secrétaire qui reste le combiné à l'oreille et la bouche grande ouverte, je pense qu'elle est surprise de me retrouver ici. Je la somme d'un sourire et continue à avancer vers mon bureau.

La première chose qui me frappe est l'odeur du bois, cette odeur qui me rassure instantanément. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon bureau et je peux dire que rien n'a changé depuis mon départ. Je m'installe confortablement et attaque la pile de travail qui m'attend car comme je le pensais il y a deux minutes rien n'a changé.

Apres une heure intensive et aucune intrusion dans mon bureau, j'appelle ma secrétaire.

\- Caroline, pouvez vous joindre l'orphelinat de Phoenix je vous prie je souhaite rencontrer Mme Blanchard.

\- Heu..très bien vous voulez la rencontrer quand?

\- Des qu'elle le peut idéalement aujourd'hui dans l'après midi.

\- Bien madame.

La matinée se passe relativement bien, quelques petits mots de tête, mais rien de bien méchant. Midi sonne et je me décide de rejoindre la petite brasserie du coin.

\- Vous avez réussi à joindre Mme Blanchard?

\- Oui ..Elle ..elle était étonnée de vous savoir au travail..moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à rester sans rien faire et je dois dire que ces quelques jours m'ont largement suffit.

\- Elle sera là à 14h.

\- Parfait..je vous souhaite un bon appétit Caroline.

\- Bon appétit madame le maire.

L'air frais me chatouille le visage et je dois dire que pour un début novembre il reste relativement doux. Je pénètre dans le lieux chaleureux et me fait alpaguer par une grande brune aux mèches rouges.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir madame le maire, comment allez vous?

\- Je vais bien Ruby, je vous remercie.

\- Installez vous à votre table je vous apporte votre salade César.

\- Merci.

...

\- Emma, Emma ma chérie tu es là ? Dis je en pénétrant dans le grand appartement.

\- Ouai..je suis là.

Emma est affalée sur le canapé la télécommande à la main, regardant un match de son équipe. Étant une personne assez maniaque je suis étonnée de voir l'état de son salon.

\- Comment vas tu ma chérie?

\- Ca va..

\- Ton genou..

\- Ca va..

\- Emma.

\- Ok, je dois dire que c'est assez douloureux mais bon je gère. Que fais tu ici? Dis je en éteignant mon poste de télévision.

\- Je viens manger avec toi.

\- Ok..

Je me lève difficilement ressentant une douleur vive à l'arrière de mon genou. Je masque ma douleur et sourie à Mary. Je la rejoins et m'installe à table attendant mon repas.

\- Alors quoi de neuf à l'orphelinat?

\- Hum...figures toi que j'ai rendez vous à la mairie aujourd'hui.

\- Ha bon...

\- Oui j'ai reçu un appel de la secrétaire du maire pour un rendez vous en début d'après midi.

\- Ha.. Et tu as rendez vous avec qui du coup?

\- Madame le maire en personne.

\- Quoi ?! Tu dois te tromper.. Elle ne doit pas travailler durant plusieurs semaines.

\- Je suis sûr que j'ai rendez vous avec elle.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi?

\- Non..je suppose juste qu'elle veut me reparler des travaux pour l'orphelinat.

\- Des travaux..je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- L'autre jour quand elle est venue, nous avons un peu discutés de l'état de la bâtisse et je pense qu'elle veut nous aider à changer tout ça.

\- Je t'aide moi..

\- Je sais Emma et je te remercies de tout ce que tu fais, mais tu sais bien que l'argent que tu donnes nous sert surtout aux enfants.. Là on parle de la rénovation de la bâtisse,la toiture, la plomberie et...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris..

\- Ne te vexes pas.

\- Je ne me vexes pas mais tu l'as connais à peine et tu vas accepter son argent.

\- Emma, si j'accepte c'est l'argent de la ville pas du maire. Je ne comprends pas bien ta réaction.

\- Laisse tomber !

\- Emma je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et madame le maire.

\- Rien je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le repas se termine , et Mary quitte mon domicile pour se rendre à son rendez vous. Je suis passablement énervée mais je sais que c'est pour le bien des enfants.

...

\- Mme Le maire, votre rendez vous vient d'arriver.

\- Faites là entrer je vous prie.

Je suis un peu stressée je n'ai pas revue la directrice depuis mon altercation avec la blonde.

La grande porte de mon bureau s'ouvre sur la petite brune vêtue d'un long trentch bleue. Je me lève pour l'accueillir.

\- Mme Blanchard bonjour. Lui dis je en lui tendant la main qu'elle s'empresse de me serrer.

\- Bonjour, madame le maire. Merci à vous pour cette entrevue.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par Quatre Chemins, si je vous est fait venir c'est pour parler de la réhabilitation de l'orphelinat.

\- La réhabilitation?

\- Bien entendu, il va de soit qu'il faut que je réunisse le conseil, pour statuer du prix que nous devrons engager, pour les travaux mais sachez de suite que l'orphelinat va subir de nombreux travaux afin d'être aux normes et de pouvoir accueillir les enfants du mieux qu'il soit.

\- Je..je ne sais pas quoi dire..

\- Dans un premier temps nous parlerons des plans, je ne veux prendre aucunes décisions sans votre accord.

\- Ce n'est pas encore Noël et vous nous faites là un cadeau inespéré.

\- J'ai très envie de vous aider. Et sachez que si le conseil ne statue pas en votre faveur, j'y mettrais mon argent personnel pour que l'orphelinat retrouve sa jeunesse.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Quoi exactement?

\- Emma..

\- Je..je..Hum..êtes vous donc d'accord pour engendrer des travaux..nous devrons également penser à avoir une ligne bien définie afin de ne pas déranger le bien être des enfants.

\- Elle vous admire vous savez.. Elle ne me l'a pas dit expressément, mais je la connais..

Je pouvais des à présent sentir le rouge me monter aux joues. La conversation partait dans un sens que je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment.

\- Je ne penses pas que cela soit réellement le sujet de notre entrevue.

\- Emma ne m'a rien dit.. Mais j'aimerais comprendre comment une journée où tout se déroulait sans encombre finisse de la sorte. Vous qui partez rapidement, Emma qui s'énerve et qui finit dans un lit d'hôpital. Vous savez que je tiens à elle comme mon propre enfant.. Depuis ce samedi, elle est aussi triste qu'avant..bien-sûr je pense que c'est aussi dû à son genou, mais je sais que vous y êtes pour quelque chose et je pense qu'il serait judicieux de régler le problème.

\- Mme Blanchard si je puis me permettre, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il peut arriver à Miss Swan..

Mon dieu je n'en pense pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire.. Tout est de ma faute et je le sais...je ne sais pas comment m'en excuser. Je tiens à elle alors que je ne la connais même pas.

\- Madame le maire, au lieu de vous torturer l'esprit, allez la voir..

\- Je..

Elle me tend un papier, me gratifie d'un sourire et quitte mon bureau. J'ai perdu de ma repartie.. Encore sous le choc j'ouvre le papier froissé et tombe sur une adresse. Pas besoin de savoir à qui appartient cette adresse, mon coeur le devine tout seul.

J'attrape ma veste et quitte mon bureau à la hâte.. Je sais où je dois me rendre et je dois y aller maintenant.

* * *

 **Cela vous plaît il? Lâchez vos commentaires..**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous et Joyeux noyel...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey coucou à tous. Vu que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic on va essayer de prendre un bon rythme. Disons le mercredi pour celle ci et le lundi pour "Mill's Bakery".**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je me rattraperais au prochain.**

 **N'oubliez pas j'aime les Reviews. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

\- Ouai...ouai..j'arrive.

Je me rends compte qu'à l'hôpital les cachets étaient plus efficaces. Deux jours que je suis à la maison et j'ai de plus en plus de mal..

TOC TOC TOC

\- Deux minutes !

Les gens de nos jours ne savent même plus attendre. Je presse le pas du mieux que je peux et me dirige vers la porte. Je pense que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça..

\- Hum...Emma..

Je peux voir dans ces yeux la panique grandissante , et je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large moi non plus, mais j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux pour ne pas craquer.

\- Madame le maire...je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour ici.

\- Je.. Je sais..

\- Que voulez vous? Dis je aussi froidement que possible

\- M'excuser.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait...à l'hôpital.

\- Je suis partie aussi..

\- Entrez je vous en prie. Dis je d'une voix radoucie.

L'état de mon appartement n'est pas des plus clean, mais bon j'ai une bonne excuse. J'ai un peu de mal à me déplacer et contrairement à Mary, elle le remarque immédiatement. Ma perte d'équilibre est vite rattrapée. Elle passe sa main au dessus de mes reins et je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. Ce contact est électrisant et au vue de ces joues qui viennent de s'empourprer, elle partage la même sensation que moi.

\- Votre genou vous fait mal ?

\- Ouai.. Dis je un peu gênée de la situation..il semblerait !

\- Prenez appuis sur moi.

\- Vous savez j'ai des béquilles.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance dans ces cannes anglaises. Auriez vous confiance en quelqu'un qui roule à gauche?

Je ne peux que rire à sa diatribe. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Je vous l'accorde.

Le chemin jusqu'à mon canapé est court et pourtant je profite au maximum de la brune à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce doux parfum fruité, la pomme il me semble, qui emplit mes narines et me transporte littéralement. Oui oui littéralement !

\- Emma.. Emma !

\- Hein..Heu désolé.

\- Vous allez bien?

\- Ça va..merci..dis je avant de m'échouer lamentablement sur le canapé, manquant de peu d'atterrir sur le parquet.

\- En êtes vous bien sûr? Dit elle tout en prenant place sur le fauteuil adjacent.

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question madame le Maire ! J'ai appris par ma mère que vous aviez repris du service, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de votre obéissance envers le docteur Whale.

\- Au risque de vous décevoir Miss Swan, je n'ai plus l'âge de recevoir des ordres et encore moins de ce médecin de bas étage.

\- Sérieusement vous devez prendre au sérieux ce qui vous est arrivés.

\- Je ne suis pas femme à me reposer..Et puis pour être franche je commençais à m'ennuyer.

\- A la bonheur on est deux comme ça.

\- Emma..je

\- Plus de Miss Swan? Dis je dans une tentative de sourire charmeur.

\- Vous êtes puérile.

\- Je sais..mais il paraît que c'est ce qu'il fait mon charme.

\- Tiens donc..vous êtes bien sûr de vous..

\- Cela va de soit.

\- Je..je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas vraiment adepte des excuses mais je vous en doit et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

\- Allez y dites ce qu'il vous passe par la tête.

\- Vous m'attirez !

\- Wouah...c'est plutôt direct ! Dis je un brin gênée.

\- Hum...dans ma tête ça sonnait moins direct..

\- ha bon..dis je en rigolant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère alourdi.

\- Ouai..dit elle dans un sourire timide tout en baissant son regard vers le sol.

\- ...

\- J'ai l'impression de ressembler à ces petites jeunes devant leurs premiers émois.

Sa remarque me fait éclater de rire, je rajoutes alors.

\- Je vous assure, madame le maire, vous êtes loin de ressembler à ces petites jeunes sans cervelles...loin de là..

\- Je.. Pensez vous que cela est déplacé de ma part de vous dire que j'ai fais des recherches sur vous. Je veux dire vous êtes une sportive connue et reconnue, il n'est pas dur de trouver des informations vous concernant...

\- Développez...

\- Vous m'attirez

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit...

\- Je ne comprends pas..je veux dire, je n'ai jamais ressentie une quelconque attirance envers la gente féminine..je ne sais pas comment me comporter..contrairement à vous.

\- À moi ?

\- Oui d'après Wikipédia vous fréquentez une certaine Lili..une chanteuse si je ne me trompes pas...

\- Je vous arrête de suite... Wikipedia ! c'est un ramassis de connerie. Chacun y met ce qu'il veut, rien n'est fiable là dedans. Vous voulez me connaître?

\- Je ...oui.

\- Bien, venez à l'orphelinat samedi, avec Henry.

\- Mais samedi c'est Thanks giving..

\- C'est vous qui voyez moi j'y serais.

Je me lève du mieux que je peux et indique la sortie à la jolie brune. Je sais qu'il y a quelques minutes j'étais enjouée de la voire essayer de s'en sortir, mais remettre Lili sur le Tapis m'a fait remonter un trop pleins d'émotions, mélange d'angoisse, de tristesse et de haine.

\- J'ai encore tout gâchée c'est ça?

\- Je n'ai rien dis de la sorte.

\- Non mais vous me le faites comprendre à votre manière.

\- ...

\- Sérieusement Mademoiselle Swan, on joue à quoi là exactement ! Je commence à être fatiguée.. J'ai l'impression que ma venue ici n'a rien changée. Votre mère m'a donnée votre adresse pour arranger les choses ...vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile. Je suis censé faire quoi?

\- Reprendre le cours de votre vie.

\- Mais je ne peux pas !

\- Mais vous devriez le faire, je ne peux rien changer à cela. Dis je en changeant mon regard de direction.

\- Emma...regardez moi..dit elle tout en se rapprochant de moi. Je ne peux qu'obtempérer à sa demande.

\- Vous voulez la vérité..je suis paumée. Je déteste le sport et pourtant depuis que je vous ai vu la première fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre cette passion qui vous anime.

Voyant que je ne rajoute rien..elle rajoute.

\- désolé d'être entrée dans votre intimité miss Swan..

Elle quitte mon appartement, et la seule sensation que je ressens est un grand vide. J'ai toujours souffert en amour..non pas qu'ici il s'agisse de cela, mais je dois dire que madame le maire ne me laisse pas indifférente. Mais on est loin des amourettes de jeunesse..elle a un enfant qui m'idolâtre..c'est le coeur lourd et la tête en fouillis que je décide de me reposer un peu..juste un peu.

* * *

 **A bientot les loulous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir un grand énorme merci pour vos Reviews...j'en suis accro..**

 **Du coup pour vous remercier de suivre cette fic et ma nouvelle "Mill's Bakery", je publies avec quelques heures d'avance..**

 **Voici une petite suite.. Les choses avances doucement..Heu...enfin vous verrez.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Depuis mon bref passage chez Miss Swan, j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de me consacrer à ma tâche de maire. Il n'est pas très difficile avec un poste comme le mien de crouler sous le travail. Les simples tâches qui autrefois étaient attribués à des collaborateurs et dont je perds un temps fou à traiter me permettent d'oublier tous ces petits tracas.

Cependant cette après midi j'ai à nouveau rendez vous avec madame Blanchard au sujet de la rénovation de l'orphelinat. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais j'ai conviée une réunion exceptionnelle pour parler des fonds à investir. La matinée est déjà écoulée. Je n'ai pas le temps de manger qu'il est déjà l'heure de rencontrer l'assemblée.

Des investisseurs sont présents autour de la table, des artisans, les différents bureaux associatifs, les bureaux de réhabilitation de la ville et bien entendu madame Blanchard. Je me lève et prends la parole une fois tout le monde installée.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez si j'ai convoqué cette assemblée, c'est pour le devenir de l'orphelinat de Phoenix. Apres m'être renseignée sur la bâtisse et les différents recours effectués par madame Blanchard directrice de l'orphelinat ici présente, je me dois de faire avancer les choses. Nos prédécesseurs ont été dans l'incapacité d'offrir à nos enfants une maison sûre avec du chauffage, des lits plus confortables des bureaux et tout ce qu'il serait nécessaire pour le développement d'un enfant. Je trouves cela aberrant c'est de notre avenir dont on parle, nos enfants seront notre futur, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de dilapider l'argent de la ville pour des broutilles. À partir d'aujourd'hui ils sont notre priorité. Non seulement nous avons besoin de mener une étude pour savoir si nous pouvons réhabiliter la bâtisse afin de la mettre aux normes ou si nous pouvons leur proposer un endroit plus sain.

Je peux déjà entendre le brouhaha autour de la table. Madame Blanchard et son teint livide ne me rassure pas plus que cela, mais je reprends la parole.

\- Calmez vous, chacun pourra intervenir si besoin..

\- Madame le maire sauf le respect que je vous dois, pensez vous réellement que l'état paiera pour un endroit de la sorte.

\- Madame Jones, ne pensez vous pas que l'orphelinat au même titre que l'école est une institution qui doit être géré par l'état? Vous pouvez tous être contre cela va de soit mais sachez une chose j'ai la gérance de vos salaires, et il est possible pour ma part de les revoir à la baisse afin de financer quelques travaux.

Je peux voir leur visage se fermer, je sais que j'ai fais mouche. Fière de moi je m'apprête à reprendre de nouveaux afin de fixer les différentes dates pour les inspections, quand madame Blanchard l'air hagard sort de sa léthargie.

\- Excusez moi..si je peux me permettre, Emma réalise différents événements avec son club de basket où seule pour trouver de l'argent. Je veux dire si les coûts sont trop importants et pour éviter une hausse d'impôts, vous pourriez peut être les organiser avec elle. Il est vrai que lorsqu'on voit que la ville s'investit, la population fait de même. Enfin je dis ça..

L'air vraiment nunuche au premier abord , il apparaît certain que cette petite brune est plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraît. Apres un dernier tour de table il a était décidé de faire participer la ville aux différents événements, d'en proposer de nouveaux pour récolter plus de fonds et d'effectuer les différentes inspections.

Nous sortons de plus de deux heures de débats intensifs, je suis épuisé,il ne me tarde qu'une chose c'est de me glisser dans un bon bain bien chaud.

Presque arrivée à mon véhicule je me fais alpaguer par la petite brune.

\- Excusez moi madame le maire !

\- Oui.

\- Je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous faites.

\- C'est normal.

\- Je..hum dites vous avez été voir Emma?

\- Oui..

\- Oh..alors vous avez pu discuter.

\- Je vous trouve un peu curieuse.

\- Je sais..mais Emma ne répond plus à mes appels depuis deux jours, et quand je passe chez elle, je ne peux même pas rentrer.

\- Elle doit être occupée.

\- Je doutes fort..ça me rappelle la période Lili..enfin bref au revoir madame le maire.

Elle est pire qu'un pêcheur , elle est là à me tendre la perche je suis prête à m'y accrocher et vlan elle s'en va. Elle va finir par me rendre folle. Je la retiens.

\- Lili ? Expliquez moi je vous en prie.

\- C'est plutôt à elle de vous en parler.

\- Elle c'est fermée comme un livre justement à l'évocation de cette Lili..je veux dire sur Wikipedia il est dit qu'elle entretient une relation avec cette pseudo chanteuse

\- Vous lisez les ragots de Wikipedia?

\- Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.. Je vous offre un café.

\- Tres bien mais ne lui dites jamais que je vous en ai parlé..elle me tuerait pour ça.

\- Aucun risque.

C'est enfin avec le sourire que je suis la petite brune en direction d'un café situé au coin de la rue.

Je suis encore à me poser la question..comment cette femme peut déblatérer autant de mots en si peu de temps...la seule chose que j'ai retenue c'est que cette Lili de malheur à fait souffrir la blonde..qu'elle a profité de sa notoriété pour lancer sa carrière musicale et que finalement quand elle est entrée dans les charts elle a laissé tomber Emma.

\- Vous comprenez donc..

\- Je.. Heu oui bien sûr. Ce ne sont que des ragots.

\- Disons que sa page Wikipedia n'a pas était mise à jour sur sa vie privée. Bref depuis l'épisode Lili, elle ne veut plus fréquenter personne..du moins c'est ce qu'elle me dit pour ne pas que je m'inquiète.. Vous reprendrez du muffin? ..mon dieu j'adore les muffins...

\- Huu..non allez y.. Dites moi demain c'est Thanks giving et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de prévu à l'orphelinat .

\- Oh oui vous n'avez qu'à venir..

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas..

\- Vous avez sûrement déjà prévu votre journée.

\- Oui.. Je dois vous laisser d'ailleurs je vais récupérer mon fils a l'école.

\- Oh tres bien.. Merci beaucoup madame le maire pour le café, les gâteaux et tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

\- Avec plaisir.

Je quitte le petit café en regardant ma montre..il me reste une bonne heure avant de récupérer Henry.. Que voulez vous cette femme m'a comment dire.. Un peu soulé, si tel est le mot. Je souffle un bon coup et décide de taper fort dans la fourmilière. Je ne veux plus reculer.. Je me dirige tout droit vers l'appartement de la blonde. Bien sûr que je pourrais arriver demain à l'orphelinat comme une fleure, mais je ne suis pas comme ça.. Du moins je ne sais plus qui je suis, cette femme me change radicalement et je dois dire que j'apprécie le changement pour une fois. Je trouve une place juste en bas de son immeuble qui je dois l'avouer est d'un grand standing. C'est le genre de bâtiment qui ressemble à un hôtel avec un majordome.

Je prends l'ascenseur et me dirige droit vers sa porte. Plus rien ne pourrait me faire reculer, je suis décidé, je passe à l'action.

TOC TOC TOC

Trois coup secs, fermes.. J'attends patiemment la sachant un peu en difficulté avec son genou. J'entends également un juron et un bruit de ferrailles toucher le sol sûrement ces fameuses Cannes anglaises. Je pourrais toquer à nouveau pour montrer mon impatience, mais je reste là prête à enfin lui montrer Régina Mills.. La porte s'ouvre sur une blonde le visage creusé par le manque évident de sommeil, et la stupéfaction de me voir devant la porte. Elle me regarde d'un air affaibli et dépité.

\- Quoi encore?

\- Je ne suis pas elle... Je peux voir son visage aux airs incompréhensifs... Je ne suis pas Lili,je ne cherches pas à me faire connaître par ton biais, je n'userais pas de ta gentillesse, je n'userais pas de toi...je te veux toi, pas une pale copie.. je ne te ferais pas souffrir Emma...

Je n'en reviens pas moi même de tout ces mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche..pourtant je me sens soulagé.. Je ne sais pas si je dois partir, attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, je la regarde simplement..même en cet instant je la trouve magnifique..comment j'ai pu me persuader que je ne devais pas craquer, comment j'ai pu me persuader que je ne pouvais pas craquer. Elle est ce que je désire le plus à l'exception de mon garçon.. Je ne supporte plus le silence..

\- Emma..dis quelque chose, envois moi balader, gifles moi ou je...

Finalement je ne peux finir ma phrase, à mon plus grand soulagement ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Elle me tient par le col et m'embrasse délicatement. Je relâche la pression et passe mes bras dans son dos comme pour la rapprocher d'avantage. Ses lèvres se marient à la perfection aux miennes, je suis littéralement transporté..cette femme causera ma perte..

Son front se pose sur le mien, je n'ose pas affronter son regard.. Elle me dit tout bas..

\- Je ..je suis désolé madame le maire...mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire.. Ma mère à une mauvaise influence sur toi..dit elle en souriant, me faisant rire par la même occasion.

Passé la gêne et ce moment tendre, elle m'invite à rentrer. Je peux voir que sa démarche est toujours aussi compliquée.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Mieux..maintenant..

\- Emma..je parlais de ton genou..

\- C'est affreux..la douleur me réveille même la nuit, je ne peux pas faire deux pas sans que ça me tire de tout les côtés. Je vais finir par devenir folle..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas cela ne dure qu'un temps.

\- Bon madame le maire, je peux savoir ce que vous traficotez dans mon dos avec Mary?

\- oui.. Dis je en souriant. J'ai pour projet de rénover entièrement l'orphelinat.

\- En quel honneur?

\- En l'honneur des enfants.

\- Hum je dois dire que l'idée m'intéresse. Mais tu sais faut apprendre à les connaître ces bambins.

\- Et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais participer à Thanks giving avec Henry..toi et les enfants de l'orphelinat.

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autres projets?

\- Non...je suis seule avec mon fils...en plus je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi d'y participer...d'ailleurs en quoi consiste votre journée de Thanks giving?

\- Granny prépare le repas et moi comme chaque année j'organise une petite séance de dédicaces aux profits de l'orphelinat. Mais avec le temps on c'est diversifié ma notoriété ne faisant pas tout on fait également une vente de vêtements. Le truc banal quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas banal ce que tu fais.

\- Mouai..tu sais à la base cet appartement je ne devais pas l'acheter. Je voulais reverser intégralement mon salaire et mes primes de match pour l'orphelinat mais Mary a refusé. Elle m'a dit que je devais en profiter que j'y avais droit..que c'était à moi.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- oui.

\- Pourquoi le basket?

J'éclate de rire à sa question, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, Régina est vraiment une femme unique. Elle me regarde en souriant et reprend.

\- J'ai dis une bêtise?

\- Non du tout..je suis là à te parler de ce que je fais pour les enfants et toi tu me demandes pourquoi le basket. J'adore.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas censé être marrant..

\- Je sais..excuse moi .. On va mettre cela sur le coup de la morphine.

\- Donc?

\- Pourquoi le basket... Hum je dirais parce que c'est génial ! Cette sensation que je ressens en faisant rebondir la balle. L'envoyer dans les airs pour qu'elle passe avec succès l'anneau. Je sais pas je me sens libre.. J'adore le basket c'est toute ma vie. Quand j'étais petite je regardais les matchs à la télé. Jordan.. Magic Johnson..c'était le rêve la NBA.. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Je crois que ça m'a rendue heureuse..

\- je suis contente pour toi.. Oh je m'excuse l'heure avance et je vais finir par être en retard pour récupérer Henry.. Il va être ronchon pour la soirée après...

\- Je.. Je peux venir?

\- Bien sûr mais serais trop te demander que de prendre une douche?

\- Heu..nope..je me dépêche. Dis je en boitillant jusqu'à ma salle de bain.

Je profite de l'eau chaude pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Régina Mills le maire de Phoenix, en personne, la bombe public numéro un est dans mon salon, m'attend patiemment pour aller chercher son fils...mon dieu je l'ai embrassé.. Tout paraît si naturel avec elle. Je m'active un peu plus et finis comme par magie les fesses au sol..

\- Hé merde !

\- Emma tout va bien.. Dit elle derrière la porte.

\- Je..Heu..ouai t'inquiètes.

\- Tu es tombé?

\- Je suis juste ..un peu maladroite.

\- Tu veux que je viennes t'aider?

\- Je..non je ne crois pas..je suis toute nue.

\- Heu ok..je vais rentrer et tu vas me guider jusqu'à la serviette que je déposerais près de toi.

\- Huuu..

La poignée s'abaisse Regina une main sur les yeux, l'autre à taton cherche ma serviette qui se trouve sur le bord du lavabo. Je souris à cette image enfantine.

\- Miss Swan, si vous désirez réellement lever vos fesses de ce carrelage qui je pense n'est pas dès plus confortable vous feriez mieux de m'indiquer où se trouve la serviette, à moins que bien sûr vous préféreriez que je vous vois dans votre plus simple appareil.

\- De nous deux je pense que tu seras la plus gênée dis je en rigolant davantage..

\- Emma ! Je ne voudrais pas brûler les étapes et puisque nous en sommes aux confessions je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une femme !

\- Je t'apprendrais.. Je me mordille la lèvre et reprend

\- Sur ta droite.

\- Merci miss Swan.

Elle attrape à la volée et me la laisse tomber sur le corps. Je me protège comme je peux et lui indique qu'elle peut enfin ouvrir ses yeux. Elle me regarde encore rougie et s'agenouille devant moi. Elle passe ces bras sous mes épaules et compte jusqu'à trois. N'ayant pas appuie sur mes deux jambes je me colle à elle pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je lui dis tout bas, la voix roque emplie d'émotions.

\- Je te remercie..

\- Dépêches toi s'il te plait.. Me répond elle les yeux clos, et les lèvres tremblantes.. Elle m'a dans la peau je le sens..

* * *

 **Mouhaha..**

 **A très vite.**

 **T.**


	11. Resultats

**Bonjour, bonsoir...**

 **Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...**

 **Je vous propose un petit sondage, m'étant cassé le bras, et passant ma journée devant un ordi. Je vous avoue que j'ai pas la force d'écrire le soir.**

 **Donc voulez vous la mise à jour de " Mill'S Bakery " ou " Au prix d'un rebond"**

 **Sondage jusqu'à demain 06/02/16 à 18h00...**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre.**

 **Je vous adore**

* * *

 **resultats: Au prix d'un rebond :17**

 **Mills Bakery :13**

 **Merci à tous pour vos votes..donc on se retrouve lundi pour la suite.**

 **Bisou à tous et bon Week-end.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous.**

 **Merci pour vos gentils messages de soutiens..j'ai mal mais ça va.**

 **voici la suite comme promis.**

* * *

Samedi est déjà là et Thanks giving avec..je me lève une boule au ventre. J'ai promis à Emma, de passer une journée typique de sa tradition et je dois dire que j'appréhende. Après plusieurs baisés échangés, nous avons omis de discuter..je ne sais même pas comment nous définir..sommes nous en couple...de simples amies...non on ne peut pas être de simples amies.

J'aime m'apprêter de façon assez chic, mais Emma m'a dit d'être décontractée.J'attrape un jean, une simple chemise et un sweet léger col en V. Je me regarde une dernière fois devant ma coiffeuse. Un léger maquillage et deux boucles d'oreilles discrètes. Je suis fin prête.

Ayant décidé de ne rien dire de notre journée à Henry, je vais le réveiller en douceur..mais avant cela je lui prépare son petit déjeuner de fête. Un bonne omelette, des pancakes et un jus d'orange frais.

\- Henri mon chéri..

\- Humm..

\- aller marmotte..faut se lever..c'est Thanks giving !

Je sens deux petits bras me serrer fort..

\- Bonne fête maman .

\- Bonne fête mon coeur..tu te laves et tu descends?

\- seulement si j'ai des pancakes..me dit il en rigolant.

\- Cela va de soit.. Aller petit monstre je t'attends en bas.

Je rejoins la cuisine et attrape mon téléphone que je viens de voir retomber en veille. Je le déverrouille et lis le message texte que j'ai reçue.

" coucou..j'espère que tu as bien dormis...est ce trop tôt pour te dire que tu me manques.."

Je ne peux que rougir à ce doux message. Je m'empresse de lui répondre, telle une étudiante en plein émoi..

" Coucou, je ne sais pas si c'est trop tôt ou pas, mais je sais qu'on se voit bientôt. À tout l' ."

J'ai à peine le temps de reposer mon portable qu'une petite tête brune déboule dans la cuisine.

\- c'est qui?

\- Quoi?

\- Le portable, tu as le sourire c'était qui?

\- Petit Curieux va ! Mange on a une longue journée.

\- Ch'est vrai..

\- Ne manges pas la bouche pleine. Oui nous avons une grande journée et avant que tu me lances ton fameux marathon Disney..je te proposes de passer la journée à l'orphelinat.

\- L'orphelinat?

\- oui ! Tu es content ?

\- Je serais content si Emma est là bas.

\- ha ça jeune homme je ne sais pas..c'est Mme Blanchard qui nous invite.

\- Ho..

\- Cela ne te fais pas plaisir? Je pensais que tu aimés t'amuser là bas.

\- Si !Si ! J'aurais juste espéré la voir..

\- Tu l'as vu hier.

\- Je sais ..mais je l'ai trouvé fatigué...

\- Elle est blessé, faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

\- Oui..

Je suis ignoble, mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir sourire. J'en suis sûr ce sera une bonne surprise.. Nous montons en voiture et partons en direction de l'orphelinat.

...

Je n'ai pas tellement dormis cette nuit, je n'ai fais que penser à elle. Je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque, mais pour une fois..du moins pour la première fois depuis Lili, j'ai envie de m'investir.

Bien entendu je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, je ne sais pas si un jour je rejouerais, mais je sais que je ne suis plus seule.. Elle me l'a promit.

J'attrape mon téléphone et ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer un texto.. Je suis accro que voulez vous..

Je me relis plusieurs fois et finis par l'envoyer. Je n'attends pas de ré me lève et pars me doucher, il faut que je sois à l'orphelinat dans moins d'une heure.

Alors que Mary garer en bas fait part de sa présence attrape mon téléphone et remarque que j'ai une réponse de ma brune.

Je souris alors et rejoins ma mère aussi vite que possible.

\- Bonjour ma fille.

\- Salut ´man..

\- Comment vas tu?

\- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas..

\- Dis moi Régina sera là?

\- Oui..

\- Je..je voulais te dire..j'ai un peu parlé de Lili l'autre jour, je..

\- T'inquiètes pas je suis au courant.

\- Oh.. Tu ne m'en veux pas...tu sais je parle un peu trop.. Je sais que je m'emballe facilement mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi..

\- Hey..je t'ai dis ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- oui..

Nous arrivons à l'orphelinat et j'essaie de préparer les tables mais je dois dire que je suis vite limitée. Tout les jeunes ont mis la main à la pâte et alors que nous ouvrons nos portes, je suis agréablement surprise par le monde qui attends derrière.

Encore abasourdie par la foule qui s'amasse dans le salon ma mère dans mon dos s'approche de moi et me parle.

\- Ferme la bouche ma chérie.

\- Mais tu as vu tout ce monde..l'équipe est là aussi, les journalistes..j'ai loupé quelques choses? Dis je en me retournant vers ma mère.

Mais ce n'est pas elle qui me répond.

\- Non très chère, tu n'as pas loupé énormément de choses...comme tu dis.

Je me retournes à nouveau et tombe sur deux yeux charbonneux. Je peux déjà sentir les caméras pointer sur nous leur objectif. Je ne sais pas si je dois la saluer comme n'importe quel citoyen ou si je dois...

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Me dit elle en me déposant un baiser sur les lèvres..

Dire que mon coeur à raté un battement ne serait que pur que vérité.. Mais je crois que tout le monde à retenue son souffle. Je sais que pour elle c'est une grosse étape de franchie et je sais maintenant...j'en suis sûre elle ne me laissera pas tomber.. Je voulais une preuve je dois dire que celle là est en béton.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Je me permets de lui répondre..elle me sourit et une petite tête brune passe entre nous.

\- Toi et maman alors?

\- Je... -Est ce vraiment à moi de lui dire? Heureusement Regina arrive à ma rescousse.-

\- On va en parler dans un endroit plus intime veux tu?

La petite tête brune se secoue de haut en bas, mais nous sommes déjà accaparés de questions...je n'ai jamais vraiment étais à l'aise avec les médias..du moins dès que cela concerne ma vie privée.. Regina doit le voir puisqu'elle m'attrape la main et me sourit avant de se retourner vers la caméra qui n'a rien loupé de notre échange..

\- Madame le maire, madame le maire.. Vous nous avez fait venir ici juste pour faire éclater votre relation au grand jour avec la basketteuse Emma Swan?

\- Madame le maire, madame le maire répondez !

\- Vous et Emma est ce réel ou juste une technique pour amadouer les citoyens..

\- S'il vous plaît.. Je vais répondre à vos questions, mais sachez que cela sera la seule fois que je parlerais de ma vie privée.

Le calme est revenue comme par magie.. Une béquille dans une main, Regina me tient l'autre..Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon pour une conférence de presse improvisée. Henri à trouvé refuge près de Mary qui ne le lâche pas..

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de votre présence dans ces lieux.. Si je vous est fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour que vous preniez conscience que cet endroit qui accueil nos enfants en attente de famille aimante a besoin de vous. Le temps passe et n'arrange pas la vétusté de ces lieux. La municipalité a décidé d'investir une partie de vos impôts afin de redonner un coup de jeune à cette bâtisse ou s'il est nécessaire de reconstruire un endroit plus sain pour nos enfants.

Avant que vous ne vous fassiez de mauvaises idées, sachez que bons nombres d'enfants sortis de ces murs sont devenus des gens importants à commencer par le docteur Smithon ici présent qui m'a récemment confié que sans cette maison qu'il a toujours considéré comme la sienne il ne serait pas là où il est aujourd'hui. L'écrivain Auguste Booth, également qui nous fait part de sa présence aujourd'hui que vous connaissez pour ces nombreux Best-seller qui m'a dit que l'intégralité des recettes perçues pour son dernier livre sera reversé à la rénovation de la bâtisse.

Et enfin Emma Swan -Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder- capitaine de notre équipe de basket féminine qui investie le moindre sous dans ces lieux..

Je ne vous demande pas de vous délester de tout votre argent, mais pensez seulement que les enfants ont besoins de vous.

\- Madame le maire s'il vous plaît, entre..

\- J'y viens..excusez moi de penser que l'avenir de ces enfants est plus important que ma vie privée.

Alors OUI Emma est ma compagne et je vous demanderais de respecter notre intimité pour notre bien et celui de mon fils Henri..il ne sert à rien de spéculer sur notre couple, vous n'en serez pas davantage.

\- Madame le maire, s'il vous plaît sortez vous avec Emma pour acquérir de la notoriété.

\- Je vais être clair avec vous, mais je vous l'ai dis profitez en c'est la dernière fois que je parlerais de ma vie privée. J'aime cette femme et n'importe ce que vous pensez, mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa notoriété. Je suis une politicienne, je gère cette ville, en aucun cas je ne me servirais d'Emma.. Ça sera tout..

Alors que les questions continuent de fuser elle me regarde à nouveau.

\- Je..désolé Emma mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.. Allons profiter de notre journée.

\- Oui mais avant tout nous devons parler à Henri.

\- Viens j'ai l'endroit parfait..

\- L'endroit parfait?

\- Oui mon ancienne chambre. Dis je en souriant. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau.

Les gens sont repartis à leur activités, certains profites du buffet de Granny, d'autre se jette limite dans les bras du charmant docteur..ça braille dans tous les sens mais tout le monde retourne aux différentes activités proposées.

Tranquillement installées dans mon ancienne chambre nous décidons de parler à Henri de la situation sans vraiment savoir comment dire les choses. Mais Regina gère la situation derechef.

\- Henri mon chéri, Emma et moi devons te parler.

\- Oh maman y'a rien à dire..je suis tellement content, ma maman est heureuse et en plus c'est Emma qui te rend heureuse..oh maman si tu savais comme je suis heureux on va enfin pouvoir être une famille.

\- Heu Henri..tu sais c'est un peu tôt pour parler de famille.

\- Non maman c'est jamais tôt pour l'amour..

Il saute dans les bras d'Emma et l'embrasse.

\- Merci Emma.

\- De rien gamin, mais sache que si tu veux qu'on devienne une famille il va falloir m'aider à me remettre sur pied et surtout il va falloir mettre maman au basket..

\- Alors là tu sais c'est pas gagné.

Je suis heureuse j'apprends à connaître Emma, c'est une personne formidable, mon fils est heureux, je suis heureuse et Emma semble l'être aussi. Nous rejoignons le monde dans le salon pour passer une agréable journée

* * *

 **A bientot.**

 **T.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir bonsoir il y a quelq'un?**

 **Desole du retard mais écrire avec un bras cassé n'est vraiment pas évident. Donc milles excuses voici la suite..on approche de la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

Deux mois ! Cela fait deux mois que Régina à lâchée une vraie bombe aux médias.

Bien entendu ne connaissant pas autant qu'Emma l'engouement que peuvent avoir les journalistes sur les personnes ayant une notoriété supérieure à elle, elle ne pensait pas que sa vie ainsi que celle de de ses proches seraient autant impactées.

Depuis ce jour, tout était allé très vite.

J'attends patiemment la fin de son discours, mais à ce stade je sais déjà que sa vie va radicalement changer. Je pense qu'elle ne mesure pas encore l'impact que cela va avoir d'avouer à tout le monde que nous nous fréquentons dans le privé.

Je peux voir à ces traits qu'elle est sûr d'elle, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Une légère fierté prend possession de mon corps. Je lui souris mais je sais que nous devrions discuter déjà avec Henry, puis seule avec elle.

La discussion avec le petit bonhomme n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer ! C'est vraiment une perle ce gamin. Je le laisse sortir, Régina le suis de près, j'ai juste le temps de la retenir par le bras avant de la voir disparaitre de la chambre.

\- Régina ! attends…

\- Oui…

Je me réinstalle sur le lit, mon genou me forçant a le faire. Je ne sais pas par ou commencer mais je sais que nous devons mettre les choses au clair…Du moins je dois la mettre en garde...

-Emma ! tu m'inquiètes… que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème?

\- Je... ce n'est pas un problème du moins pour le moment.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « pour le moment ».

\- Cette annonce tu ne sais pas encore ce que cela va engendrer…

\- Emma ne t'inquiètes pas on va gérer.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas… Je suis heureuse même c'est juste que tu ne réalises pas que tu viens de lâcher une véritable bombe et que maintenant ils vont chercher à scruter le moindre de nos gestes. Je vis ça depuis trois ans mais je n'avais que moi à gérer donc ça aller jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant on va devoir faire attention quand on voudra se voir, aller chercher Henry, se promener, même aller aux courses va devenir un vrai calvaire.. Je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ça, je devrais peut être mettre un terme à ma carrière pour que tout se tasse et..

\- Stop ! regarde moi…Emma écoutes moi bien. Que tu sois une personnalité réputée, reconnue, adulée je le sais déjà. Que tu sois soumise à la pression des médias tout les jours, je n'en doute pas surtout depuis ta blessure. Mais saches une chose, en aucun cas je ne ferais marche arrière.

\- Je sais… Lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Aller allons profiter de cette journée.. Je crois savoir qu'une table est déjà prête à te recevoir pour signer bon nombre d'autographes.

Je suis heureuse j'apprends à connaître Emma, c'est une personne formidable, mon fils est heureux, je suis heureuse et Emma semble l'être aussi. Nous rejoignons le monde dans le salon pour passer une agréable journée.

Entre signature à la chaine , photos et bisous de fans je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Il est déjà l'heure de passer à table quand je rejoins Regina en grande discussion avec ma mère.

\- Hey.. Lui dis je. Son sourire m'accueille, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Hey..tout va bien Emma?

\- je suis un peu fatigué.

\- Tu devrais peut être te reposer un peu..

\- Non j'ai envie de profiter de la journée c'est Thanks Giving quand même. Et puis cette après midi je dois animer la session basket avec les filles.

\- pas de soucis. Me dit elle avant que nous nous installions pour manger.

Le repas engloutie, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter avec ma brune,en revanche celle ci à passer son temps à rire aux vieilles blagues de ce docteur.. Je ne cesse de lui jeter des regards assassins, il n'en tient pas rigueur et pense me la voler sous les yeux. Alors que mon envie de lui casser la figure commence à prendre le dessus je suis vite rattrapée par "mon grand frère " que je n'ai pas vu depuis au moins Dix longues années.

\- May, tu veux un mouchoir tu baves !

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça Pinocchio !

\- Touché..comment tu vas petite sœur?

\- Tu t'en soucis vraiment?

\- Bien sûr...May excuse moi de ne pas avoir pu te donner autant de nouvelles que je voulais mais faut que tu comprennes que je ne savais pas vraiment comment me faire pardonner.

\- Tu m'as abandonnée sans un mot..

\- Je devais partir, ´ma ne pouvait plus me garder, elle devait faire un choix entre toi et moi, et elle n'y arrivait pas je l'ai juste aidé.

\- August de quoi tu parles je ne comprends pas!

\- j'ai surpris une conversation entre Mary et un type de l'assistance sociale. Il prétendait que les fonds nous concernant allés lui être sucrés parce qu'elle refusait de nous mettre à l'adoption. Mary lui a expliqué que nous étions comme ces propres enfants. Il lui a alors coupée les vivres, jusqu'à qu'elle cède. Tu sais à l'époque nous étions à peine une vingtaine et de tout les enfants il est vrai que toi et moi on refusait de partir on voulait rester avec elle. Elle a tenue quelques mois, et par la suite il a commencé à lui retirer un peu plus prétextant qu'elle recevait trop d'argent pour nous tous.

Un soir je l'ai entendue pleurer, elle priait le seigneur de l'aider à trouver une solution. Alors je l'ai fais pour elle, pour toi...

Je suis allé voir ce type, j'ai passé un marché...j'ai écrit un petit mot à maman et je suis parti.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis !

\- Tu étais trop jeune..

\- Tu n'étais pas plus vieux.

\- J'ai fais un choix, je voulais te donner toutes les chances de réussir et je vois que tu t'en tires plutôt bien.

\- Et maman dans tout ça?

\- Je lui ai écris durant quelques années puis j'ai finis par espacer les lettres jusqu'à ne plus lui en envoyer.

\- Et Aujourd'hui?

\- C'est Madame le maire que tu devrais remercier. Elle a prit contact avec moi il y a de cela une dizaine de jours. J'ai appelé maman, nous avons longuement discutés et aujourd'hui comme tu peux le voir je suis là.

Il me prend dans ces bras, il me connaît parfaitement, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer.

\- merci Pinnochio.

\- De rien May..

Je sens le regard de Regina me brûler l'échine. Mon frère m'embrasse sur le front et quitte la place pour rejoindre ma mère . Il l'a prend à son tour dans ces bras. Je suis soulagé de voir cette image.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir prit la liberté de le convier.

\- Non...mais comment as tu su?

\- Une photo de toi avec un petit garçon que m'a montré madame Blanchard. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux puis elle m'a expliqué sa fugue, son cœur brisé d'avoir perdu un de ces enfants. Je l'ai cherché et j'ai finis par le trouver.. Nous avons discutés et je l'ai est remit en relation.

\- dis je avant de l'embrasser.

\- Avec plaisir.. Et si nous rejoignions le terrain de basket. T'es amies sont déjà parties.

\- Oui allons y.

...

\- Mais non maman, tu comprends pas. Apres les trois rebonds tu ne dois pas t'arrêter et reprendre comme si de rien n'était ça fait marché !

\- Mon chéri c'est déjà assez compliquer comme cela..je pense que je vais me reposer.

Je m'installe sur le banc sous le fou rire de ma blonde .

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait rire?

\- Toi..Regina, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué..

\- Je fais un effort mais je n'aime pas le sport que veux tu?

\- Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas ça ! Et tu sors avec la meilleure basketteuse de tout les temps.

\- Les chevilles Miss Swan pensez vous qu'elles vont continuer à vous porter?

\- Bien entendu madame le maire. Et quand mon genou sera guéri je vous promets que je vous montrerais ce qu'elles seront capables de faire.

Nous rigolons, la journée est vraiment magnifique.

Le soir venu et les comptes effectués, nous sommes heureuses de constater que l'argent récolté et bien supérieur aux autres années. Mais Regina a une surprise de taille.

\- Hum madame Blanchard, je souhaiterais vous annoncer que cet argent va vous servir à l'éducation de ces enfants et non à la rénovation de la bâtisse. Les médias ayant fait un travail correcte pour une fois, la population c'est cotisé , l'argent réuni dépasse le million de dollars.. Les travaux commenceront la semaine prochaine. En attendant, dans le jardin tout va être mis en place pour accueillir les enfants, des petits chalets avec tout le confort vont êtres installées. Et deux filles au pairs viendront vous aider.

\- Oh mon dieu vous êtes sérieuse?

\- Bien entendu..les gens ont été touché par ce que vous accomplissez chaque jours vous le méritez...

Apres cette journée, Regina , Henri et moi étions rentrés.. Non pas chez la brune mais chez moi. La chambre d'ami a accueillie le jeune homme et madame le maire et moi avons finies par nous mettre d'accord pour partager mon lit en tout bien tout honneur bien-sûr..

Les jours se sont enchaînés et les habitudes aussi. Un soir chez elle, un chez moi..puis deux trois et finalement au bout de quinze jours ils ont finis par poser les valises dans mon appartement juste comme ça...

Je suis déjà dans ma salle de sport quand Regina me rejoint..

\- Emma nous sommes samedi, tu ne veux pas te recoucher?

\- Non! Dis je encourant sur mon tapis de courses.

\- Chérie, tu ne devrais pas forcer autant..

\- Je vais bien.. Ne t'inquiètes pas et le médecin a dis que je pouvais courir à nouveau.

\- Il a dit de ne pas courir plus de quinze minutes par jour, et je sais que cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que tu cours.

\- ok ok.. Dis je en descendant du tapis. J'attrape une serviette et l'embrasse tendrement..

\- Humm..tu colles..

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre hier soir.

\- Oh..

\- Je vais prendre une douche..

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner et aller chercher ton courrier.

\- Bien madame ! Je l'embrasse à nouveau.. Henri dort encore?

\- Non il est scotché sur ta satané console.

\- Oh ! Dis lui que quand je sors de la douche je veux le voir à table avec nous deux.

Je suis folle de cette femme, mais la voir reprendre aussi vite l'activité m'inquiète un peu. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, lance le café et les gaufres avant de rejoindre le hall de son immeuble pour la relève du courrier. Je souris à Leroy qui me tanne d'un gentil salut, et attrape les différentes factures et autres magasines.

Cependant un attire mon œil. Je me retrouve en première page d'un magasine à scandale , Emma en arrière plan dans une bulle avec une brune que je ne connais pas qui lui tient la main !En gros titre "REGINA MILLS TROMPÉE ET ABUSÉE PAR SA DULCINÉE"

Folle de rage je remonte à vitesse grand V et trouve Emma et Henri rires aux éclats devant leur tasses respective.

Je jette le magasine et ne peut m'empêcher de crier plus fort que je n'aurais voulu

-Emma c'est quoi ce merdier ?!

\- Regina calme toi...je vais t'expliquer !

* * *

 **Reviews?**

 **A bientot.**

 **T.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis là..**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Folle de rage je remonte à vitesse grand V et trouve Emma et Henri rires aux éclats devant leur tasses respective._

 _Je jette le magasine et ne peut m'empêcher de crier plus fort que je n'aurais voulu_

 _-Emma c'est quoi ce merdier ?!_

 _\- Regina calme toi...je vais t'expliquer !_

* * *

\- Henri chéri...au salon

\- Mais maman..j'ai pas finis mon petit déjeuner.

\- Au salon !

\- Ok...Emma je sais pas ce que tu as fais mais ça va chauffer. Lance le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce.

\- J'écoutes ! Et ne t'avises surtout pas de me mentir!

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Les bras croisés, le regard dur, au bord des larmes, je peux voir que Regina peut basculer à tout moment.

\- La photo a était prise il y a deux jours devant mon centre de rééducation. Je t'attendais, mais tu as eu une réunion qui c'est éternisée. Sur cette photo c'est Lily , je ne savais pas qu'elle me suivait. Si je l'agrippe par le bras sur la photo c'est simplement parce qu'elle c'est approchée de moi dans le but de m'embrasser car je cite " tu n'as rien à foutre avec cette meuf, je t'aime toujours". Ce à quoi j'ai répondu, que la femme de ma vie n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ensuite ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge qui doit être relaté dans cet article.

\- Emma..je excuse moi.. Me dit elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de souci mon amour.. D'ailleurs je te laisse prendre les rênes pour attaquer le magasine en justice. Dis je en souriant.

\- Oh mais je vais m'en faire une joie.

\- Une dernière chose.

\- Oui.

\- L'argent que tu gagneras sur cette affaire, j'aimerais qu'une partie serve aux études d'Henri et l'autre à la réfection de l'orphelinat à hauteur de 50-50.

\- Pas de souci.. Emma ne m'en veux pas, j'ai tellement étais trompée dans ma vie que je doutes de tout.

\- Ne doutes pas de moi.

\- Bien après cette brève interruption sur notre matinée, que nous a tu prévus pour ce samedi matin?

\- j'avais pensé à une petite balade dans le parc, et pourquoi pas un petit basket, pique nique un truc cool en somme.

\- Emma ton genou !

\- Je vais bien.. Henri?

\- yep..

\- Habilles toi on va au parc, et mets tes baskets..

Quinze minutes plus tard et une Regina qui a déjà oubliée la photo de ce matin, nous nous dirigeons tout les trois dans le parc à une vingtaine de minutes de la maison à pieds.

\- Emma?

\- Oui gamin..

\- J'ai vu la photo du magasine.

\- Et?

\- Tu ne nous aimes pas?

Je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de se serrer. Nous nous arrêtons , je me baisse pour être à sa hauteur et en profite pour relever son regard timide vers moi.

\- Henri..tout les gens qui gravitent autour de moi sont susceptibles de vivre ça. J'en suis désolé. Ma vie privée est épiée de fond en comble, dans le but de trouver le petit truc qui fera de leur article un scoop. Je n'aime pas ça, mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Ma relation avec ta mère engendre beaucoup de curiosité. Ta mère est une dame respectable pour cette ville et moi je ne suis qu'une simple petite sportive de bas étages. Il veulent du sensationnel et ils sont prêts à inventer tout et n'importe quoi. Sur cette photo comme je l'ai expliquée à ta maman, c'est Lily mon ancienne amie..

\- Amie..comme avec maman.

\- Ce n'est pas comme avec ta mère..j'ai partagée de bons moments avec elle. Mais j'en ai eu de très douloureux. Elle est venue me voir dans le but de me récupérer. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire gamin. Je t'aime énormément et ta mère aussi.

\- Alors tu vas pas nous quitter, où nous demander de rentrer chez nous?

\- Henri, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, et je te remercie de me dire la vérité.

\- Je n'ai pas à te mentir sur quoi que ce soit.

Il m'embrasse dans un câlin et nous repartons..cependant je sens que la journée est loin d'être terminée.

\- Merci. Me dit ma brune.

\- je te l'ai dis Regina je n'ai aucunes intentions de vous blesser.

\- Je commence à me dire que tu es une perle rare.

\- Tu en doutais.. Lui dis je en rigolant.

La matinée est finalement superbe. Un temps magnifique, un gamin ravi d'apprendre des techniques de basket et une femme radieuse à nous observer. Je me sens heureuse.. Je le suis. Malgré ma blessure je sais que je peux y arriver, reprendre l'entraînement, mon niveau et tout ça grâce à ce petit bonhomme et sa maman.

Au vue des gargouillements qui ne cessent de nous accompagner, je propose à Henri de s'arrêter et de se restaurer. Ce qu'il accepte sans se faire prier. Nous nous rapprochons du petit coin de verdure ou Regina nous attend déjà un livre à la main.

\- Alors mes petits loups ont ils faims?

\- T'as pas idée maman.

\- Je vous propose des sandwichs poulet, salade.

\- Ce sera parfait . Dis je en m'assaillant difficilement ce qui bien entendu n'échappe pas à ma brune, cependant elle ne relève pas et nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur.

\- Heu, maman y'a Peter là bas, je peux aller jouer avec lui?

\- Oui mais ne vous éloignez pas trop.

\- T'inquiètes pas on va se faire un "un contre un"

Elle laisse le gamin partir vers le terrain. Je sens déjà son regard sur moi.

\- Emma, tu ne devrais pas continuer à forcer comme tu le fais.

\- Je vais bien ´Gina, cesse de t'inquiéter.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu veux tellement reprendre l'entraînement que tu outre passes ce que tu peux faire.

\- Je sais que je peux faire plus.

\- Tu vas finir par ne plus pouvoir marcher, et le basket ne sera plus qu'un souvenir !

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu sais bien que le basket c'est tout ma vie.

\- Voilà pourquoi je t'en parles, parce que justement c'est tout ta vie, tu es en train de gâcher tes chances de guérison.

\- ...

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'énerver Emma, mais entre ton sport tout les matins et les jeux avec Henri, je m'inquiètes.

\- Si je n'étais pas basketteuse tu serais avec moi?

\- Je ne sais pas.. Je t'ai rencontré à un match, tu es l'idole de mon fils.

\- Donc tu es avec moi que pour ma notoriété.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en déduis ça. Si tu n'avais pas étais basketteuse, je t'aurais sûrement rencontré dans une autre situation. Tu sais bien que c'est le destin. Je ne suis pas sportive, je ne connais rien au basket. Et surtout je ne comprends pas comment on peut discuter d'une telle chose. Je suis avec toi parce que c'est comme ça.. Ma vie est un puzzle, il m'a toujours manquée quelque chose, mais aujourd'hui je suis sûre comme jamais je ne l'ai étais et tu es ma pièce manquante. Emma je t'aime et je me fous que tu sois serveuse ou basketteuse, tant que tu es heureuse.

\- Je le suis, et je suis désolé je vais freiner un peu sur les entraînements et suivre les prescriptions médicales.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux..

Finalement le week-end est passé à vitesse grand V et lundi est déjà là. Aujourd'hui, Regina à une grosse journée, je suis donc en charge d'amener le gamin a l'école. Dans la cuisine notre petit déjeuner nous attend avec un petit mot.

" Régalez vous mes amours. Je vous aime à ce soir Regina."

Je souris à ce petit mot et ne peut m'empêcher de dire tout bas "Je t'aime aussi ". Je suis cependant sortie de ma petite.

\- Arrêtes de baver !

\- Hey gamin, je ne te permets pas.

\- Moi je me permets, on dirait deux adolescentes.

\- Ne me lances pas sur le sujet j'ai cru comprendre qu'une certaine brune t'avais taper dans l'œil.

\- Ok.. J'ai rien dis. Tu viens me chercher ce soir?

\- Oui, ta mère à une grosse journée, elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait pas avant 20h..

\- Cool,on se fait une pizza alors?

\- On verra aller dépêches toi qu'on va être à la bourre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes devant les grilles de son école.

\- Aller gamin, travailles bien.. Tu as ton déjeuner ?

\- Oui.. Je finis à 15h30 tu m'oublies pas?

\- Je sais mais tu devras rester à l'étude, j'ai ma séance de Kiné jusqu'à 17h, ça ne te déranges pas.. Sinon je peux demander à Marie de venir te chercher et je te récupérés à l'orphelinat.

\- Oh ça serait génial et puis comme ça je goûterais aux goûter de Granny. Me dit il en souriant.

\- Pas de problème..j'appellerais ma mère. Aller files !

\- A ce soir 'ma.

\- A ce soir gamin.

Depuis que nous sommes partis, j'ai comme une sensation bizarre, une impression qui me noue l'estomac. Après avoir déposé le gamin, je me dirige tout droit au gymnase afin de discuter avec mon coach d'une éventuelle reprise dans les jours à venir. J'en ai pas encore discuté avec Regina, mais j'espère le faire ce soir.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalise pas vraiment quand on m'attrape par derrière, encore moins quand je suis jeté dans ce qui doit être une camionnette. Mon sang commence à se glacer quand j'entends sa voix.

\- Tu es à moi Emma!

Encore troublé, et n'ayant pas vraiment une bonne vision je reconnais tout de même cette personne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ?!

\- Toi! Je viens de te le dire.

\- Je ne t'aime pas.

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix, soit tu quittes ta Bourges soit tu meurs !

...

Je me lève de bonne humeur. Emma dort encore et Henri ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. Je leur prépare un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et je dois dire que depuis que je suis avec Emma, j'ai retrouvé un certain plaisir à la cuisine. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma montre et me rends compte que je vais être en retard. Je laisse un petit mot et quitte discrètement l'appartement.

La matinée est longue et j'enchaîne les réunions. Midi arrive, j'attrape mon portable et m'installe confortablement à mon bureau. Je défile les derniers messages et tombe sur un de ma blonde.

" le gamin est à l'école.. Tu me manques déjà..je t'aime mon amour.."

Je sourie, mange un bout et retournes travailler. Le projet sur lequel je suis cet après midi me tient particulièrement à coeur. Je le tiens secret jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le jour. Il est en grande partie pour Emma, et je travailles dur pour que cela lui plaise.

Vers 19h et alors que je suis loin de conclure le marché avec ce promoteur, mon téléphone sonne.

\- Excusez moi je dois prendre l'appel. Lui dis je quand je remarque qu'il s'agit de Marie.

\- Regina?

\- Oui Mme Blanchard que se passe t'il?

\- Emma... Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait prendre Henri à 17h30 au plus tard et elle n'est toujours pas ici.

\- Henri?

\- Oui il finissait à 15h30 et elle avait Kiné.

\- Bien entendu. Pouvez vous garder Henri le temps que je finisse?

\- Évidement

\- Je fais au plus vite. Dis je avant de raccrocher.

\- Excusez moi monsieur Dylan.

\- Rien de grave?

\- Je..je l'espère.

\- Vous savez nous pouvons ajourner la réunion.

\- Non nous avons bientôt terminés.

\- Très bien donc nous disions que nous vous céderions à titre gratuit le terrain vague pour votre projet si Melle Swan rempli la part du contrat.

\- Bien entendu, je lui en parlerais ce soir.

\- Nous avons donc terminé. Mme Mills c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

\- Le plaisir est partagé.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre ma voiture tout en tentant de joindre Emma.

" Vous êtes bien sûr la messagerie d'Emma Swan laissez un message."

\- Chérie , ta mère m'a appelé, tu n'es pas passés prendre Henri.. Rappel moi je m'inquiètes.

Le stress me ronge, le pied sur l'accélérateur, je suis rapidement à l'orphelinat. Je rentre et rejoins la cuisine ou je vois Henri en train de prendre son repas.

\- Hey..coucou mon chéri.

\- Salut maman.

\- Où est Mary?

\- Dans le petit salon. Me répond Granny un air grave sur le visage.

J'embrasse Henri sur le front.

\- Continue de manger je reviens.

La lumière est tamisée, mais la tension est palpable. Mary Margaret se tient près de la cheminée.

\- Mary?

\- Oh Regina, j'ai si peur.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien.

\- Elle ne sait pas rendu au gymnase, ni chez le Kiné.

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- Oui son coach m'a appelé pour savoir où elle était.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle devait le voir aujourd'hui.

\- C'était une surprise pour vous et comme à mon habitude je viens de la gâcher. Toujours est il que je m'inquiètes, elle n'aurait manqué ce rendez vous pour rien au monde.

\- Elle a peut être eu un contre temps.

\- Impossible, elle a promit à Henri de venir le chercher. Elle a toujours tenue parole.

\- Ok, maintenant je suis une boule nerf. Nous devons appeler la police.

\- Déjà fait..cela ne fait pas 48h qu'elle a disparue, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter d'après eux.

\- Hors de question ! Je suis le maire et c'est moi qui leur verse leur salaire.

J'attrape mon téléphone pour appeler le commissaire de police, mais celui ci sonne en même temps. Je ne connais pas le numéro et décroche juste au cas où. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une voix inconnue m'interpelle.

" Emma, vous a choisie, jusqu'à la fin ! Emma n'est plus. Mme le maire vous venez de tuer la seule personne qui tenait à vous..."

Choquée, les larmes aux yeux je m'effondre au sol, j'ai peur de comprendre, ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	15. The end

**Bonsoir à tous voici le dernier chapitre.**

 **merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Deux ans ce sont écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit. Deux ans que je vis avec le souvenir de ma blonde, mon Emma. Les choses ont bien changés depuis. Un nouvel orphelinat à vu le jour, qui va d'ailleurs ouvrir ces portes dans quelques jours. Une ville plus dynamique. Un renforcement de la sécurité, avec le doublement des effectifs de police. Ma ville est devenue plus sereine. Mon fils à reprit petit à petit le goût de la vie. Il s'est d'ailleurs mis au basket et n'est pas si mauvais que cela. Il est toujours en contact avec les filles de la une, et partage beaucoup de moment avec elles. Une sorte d'exutoire pour lui je suppose. De ce fait il est rentré dans l'équipe de son lycée et maintenant âgé de bientôt quinze ans il mène bien sa barque et son équipe. Ce soir il joue sa première final et est un peu tendu à l'idée de ne pas réussir. Il ne cesse de jouer avec sa chaine prouvant son stress. Cette même chaine qui appartient à Emma qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis sa disparition. Elle l'avait laissé sur le meuble de l'entrée, le fermoir s'étant cassé. Henry l'avait fait réparé et ne s'en était jamais plus séparé depuis. J'essaie de le détendre un peu. Mon fils ce beau jeune homme.

\- Henry cesse de stresser comme ça.

\- Maman, je sais que tu ne comprends toujours pas vraiment le basket, mais saches que c'est super important. Je suis au lycée, c'est ma chance. Ce soir c'est là final et il paraît qu'il y a des recruteurs de grandes universités.

\- Henry il te reste encore un an de lycée, ne penses pas être repéré par un recruteur de l'université. Et puis tu sais il faut un bon niveau et je ne voudrais pas que tu te berces d'illusions.

\- Emma aurait comprit elle.

\- Henry je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas que tu te berces d'illusions. Tu n'as intégré l'équipe il n'y a que deux ans. Il y en a certains qui jouent depuis plus longtemps que toi, et qui ont un meilleur niveau.

\- Je sais que je suis bon, je sais que je peux y arriver. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. Tu comprends?

\- Henry, je sais que c'est dur de l'accepter mais Emma n'est plus là.. Je suis là je suis fier de tout ce que tu as accomplis et je te soutiendrais dans la réussite comme dans la défaite.

\- Tu dis qu'elle n'est plus la, mais regarde maman Emma est partout. Tu n'as pas réussi à l'oublier non plus..regarde où on vit, on est chez elle dans son appartement. Maman tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on arrivera jamais à tourner la page. Tu as aimé Emma, tu l'aimes toujours et moi aussi.

\- Henry...

\- Non jusqu'à preuve du contraire on n'a pas retrouvé son corps. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte. Elle m'a fait la promesse de nous aimer, de devenir ma seconde maman.

\- Henry s'il te plait cesse de te faire du mal.

\- Le mal est déjà fait je suis certain que tu l'aimes encore, que tu as toujours espoir qu'elle ouvre cette putain de porte en disant " c'est moi je suis rentrée"...

\- Henry ça suffit maintenant ! Emma est morte, elle ne reviendra plus et si on est toujours dans cet appartement c'est parce que oui je l'ai aimé oui je l'aime toujours et non je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Alors bien sûr j'ai l'espoir de la revoir un jour mais je commence à baisser les bras. Je commence à me faire à l'idée que plus jamais je ne la reverrais. Ça fait deux ans Henry je l'aime mais je perds espoir. Je me suis plongé dans le travail , pour l'oublier mais la vérité et que je n'y arrives pas.

\- Maman, je sais qu'elle est en vie.

\- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille?

\- Je..l'autre jour j'étais au gymnase et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était là dans les gradins à me regarder à me conseiller.

\- C'est absurde Henry !

\- Je sais.. Laisses tomber je vais être en retard. Tu seras là ce soir?

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais manqué un de tes matchs.

\- A ce soir Maman.

\- A tout à l'heure mon chéri.

La journée est longue, trop longue comme depuis tout les jours depuis deux ans. Il doit être l'heure de manger parce que Mary Margaret débarque comme à son habitude dans mon bureau sans prévenir.

\- Bonjour Mary.

\- Bonjour Regina. Tu fais de la place c'est l'heure de manger.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et surtout pas vraiment le temps.

\- Je sais, tu dis ça tout les jours depuis deux ans.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à revenir tout les jours?

\- Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir que tu te nourris.

\- Je mange, arrêtés de t'inquiéter.

\- Depuis le départ d'Emma, tu as perdu pas loin de 10 kilos et ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé Regina.

\- Je vais bien mieux et tu le sais.

\- Je sais aussi que le docteur t'as dis de freiner un peu sur le travail. Si Emma était là elle ne te laisserais pas travailler autant.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aujourd'hui toi aussi?

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal?

\- Henry aussi m'a parlé d'Emma ce matin.

\- Oh ..et ?

\- Il pense que je ne le soutiens pas assez dans le basket.

\- Elle lui manque.

\- Mais à moi aussi elle me manque. Je n'ai que ce boulot qui me permet de tenir face à mon fils.

\- Je suis là moi aussi.

\- Je sais et je te remercies de ton soutien. Tu as raison Emma n'aimerait pas me voir ainsi. je te promets de prendre des vacances bientôt.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Dis tu viens ce soir au match d'Henry ? dis je tout en mangeant ma salade.

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir .. J'ai un rendez vous..

\- Oh et qui est l'heureux élu?

\- Il s'appelle Vincent.

\- Hum... Tu me raconteras..

\- Bien entendu...

Nous continuons notre repas tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à cette femme qui m'a exaspérait au plus au point il y a deux ans. Mais Emma nous a rapprochés sans le savoir , elle m'a aidé à me faire une amie. Alors peut être qu'auprès de Mary je cherchais à ne pas perdre Emma. Je ne le sais pas vraiment mais une chose est sûr elle est ma famille au même titre que mon fils.

19h, l'ambiance est présente dans le gymnase, les supporters s'échauffent la voix en encourageants leurs équipes. Les joueurs finissent par rentrer sur le terrain et j'aperçois mon grand garçon applaudit par la foule. Je suis si fière de lui.

Le match débute et mon fils se donne à fond. Il enchaîne les passes et marque des paniers. Il est vrai que j'avais sous estimé sa capacité à jouer comme un pro. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'Emma serait fier de lui..

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dis à voix haute mais la réponse à ce que je viens de penser ou de dire le parvient aux oreilles. Une voix que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre de toute ma vie. Je n'ose y croire, je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation alors les larmes aux yeux et le regard toujours rivé sur mon garçon je ne bouge pas d'un iota.

\- Bien sûr que je suis fier du gamin. Il est devenu bon. Et tu es toujours aussi belle.

\- Je ne veux pas y croire... Je dois rêver.. C'est sûrement le surmenage où la maladie qui revient Mary à raison j'ai besoin de vacances...

\- Ma mère amie avec toi qui l'aurait cru.. ´Gina regarde moi.

Je ne bouges toujours pas. Je peux déjà sentir sa main prendre la mienne. Mon coeur bat la chamade, je n'ose pas y croire.. Elle me force à la regarder. Elle est toujours aussi belle, et je peux tout de suite remarqué que ces deux ans ne l'ont pas épargné.

\- Je suis là, et je ne comptés plus partir.

\- Emma...

\- ´Gina, je suis désolé de déboule comme ça dans ta vie..mais je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi. Alors quand on m'a dit que c'était ok que je pouvais enfin retrouver ma vie, j'ai eu envie de vous revoir, de vous retrouver, mais je n'ai pas eu la force au début. Alors je me suis fais discrète, j'ai vu Henry évolué dans ces matchs et ces entraînements...je suis venue te voir à l'hôpital...des fois je venais le soir dans mon appart et je te regardais dormir.

La claque est partie toute seule. Je ne ai pas réussie à la retenir. Encore sous le choc j'étouffe, ja il besoin de respirer. Le souffle court, le coeur en vrac et les larmes aux yeux je sors du gymnase espérant au fond de moi que de reprendre un peu air frais me ferait du bien.

\- Regina !

\- non ! non c'est pas possible tu es morte il y a deux ans..

\- Non ´Gina, je suis là.

\- Tu es morte ! Mon dieu aidez moi je vais devenir folle.

\- Regina écoutes moi. Je suis désolé si j'avais su je ne serais jamais rentré à nouveau en contact avec toi. Mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai besoin de vous deux, alors quand j'ai eu l'autorisation de reprendre ma vie je suis venue. Et puis j'ai vu comment vous viviez vous aviez l'air heureux..j'ai eu peur au début et je vois que j'aurais dû garder mes distances avec vous.

\- comment oses tu dire qu'on est heureux sans toi ! J'ai perdu 10 kilos, je fais des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits depuis ta disparition. Je ne vis plus je survis et tu arrives là comme une fleur, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

\- Tu n'ai pas la seule à souffrir.. Moi aussi j'ai souffert j'ai étais retenue captive durant plusieurs mois... J'ai étais torturé parce que je ne cessais de clamer mon amour pour toi. J'ai eu la deuxième jambe brisée, j'ai souffert Regina. mais si je suis en vie c'est aussi parce que je t'aime toi et le gamin et que je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour vous. Je me suis échappée je ne sais pas encore comment, et quand on m'a retrouvé le FBI m'a placé en protection des témoins le temps qu'ils les attrapent. Lily à était arrêté il y a quelques mois à peine. Je sais que j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, mais comprends moi je n'avais pas la force d'accepter un regard de pitié... Regina je suis désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fais vivre. Pardonne moi..

Je me jette enfin dans ces bras et l'embrasse de toute mes forces. C'est bien elle ma blonde, mon Emma est revenue.

\- Je t'aime Emma.. Je n'ai jamais cessée...

\- Moi aussi Regina je t'aime...

Alors que nous nous embrassons sur le parking du Lycée, une voix nous interpelle.

\- Maman t'es là.

Nous nous séparons et Henry s'approche de nous un peu hésitant.

\- Emma c'est toi?

\- Oui gamin je suis rentrée.

\- Emma... Dit il en se jetant à son cou. T'es rentrée je le savais.. Tu m'a manqué ne nous laisses plus c'était tellement dur sans toi.

\- Sans vous aussi j'ai trouvé le temps dur et surtout long.

\- Je t'aime ´ma.

\- Je t'aime aussi gamin.. Mais dis moi le match n'est pas finis?

\- Non mais je voulais dire à maman qu'un recruteur voulait lui parler.

\- un recruteur voyez vous ça.. Reprit la brune.

\- Crois tu qu'il serait content de savoir que la deuxième maman du jeune homme qu'il veut recruter n'est autre qu'une star du basket?

\- Je pense qu'il serait heureux.

Nous rigolons un bon coup et retournons dans le gymnase. Bien entendu mon grand garçon à remporté son match. Le recruteur a longuement discuté avec Emma et moi. Et une négociation à était trouvé. La vie commence à reprendre son court et alors qu'Emma doit faire une conférence de presse pour expliquer son absence je suis enfin apaiser .Complète et parfaitement heureuse.

L'orphelinat à ouvert ses portes et un match de Gala à était organise en l'honneur de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles.

Assises dans les gradins je revois enfin ma blonde évolué sur son terrain. Bien sûr elle n'est pas aussi en forme qu'avant mais elle récupère bien. La mi temps est sifflé et alors que je m'apprête à prendre l'air la voix de ma blonde m'interpelle au micro. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- 'Gina..mon amour.. J'ai tant de choses à dire en si peu de temps que je ne dirais que quelques mots. Merci d'avoir toujours cru en moi.. Merci d'être toujours présente pour moi après toutes ces épreuves.

J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de te rencontrer sur le parquet ce soir là. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir toujours à mes côtés. 'Gina, ma reine, ce soir devant tout ces gens, devant ta communauté, je te demanderais une seule chose...veux tu m'épouser?

Les larmes aux yeux je la rejoins.

\- Oui je veux t'épouser.. Et comme dirais Henry tant que l'arbitre n'a pas sifflé tout est possible.

* * *

 **un dernier commentaire.  
**

 **Bisou et à bientot**

 **T.**


End file.
